


Left His Mark On Their Hearts

by BabyStylins0n



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Zayn, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dom!Harry, Homophobia, Kinda, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is 19 but looks like he does now cus yknow I'm the author and I said so, M/M, Model!Harry, Nouis, Smut, Some Drug Use, Sub!Louis, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, Underage Drinking, Use of derogatory names, bottom!Louis, bottom!niall (it'll make sense later), footballer!liam, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, louis is a bit of a slut, more tags to be added later, musician!niall, the others are all their current age, traveller!louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStylins0n/pseuds/BabyStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actor. The athlete. The musician. The model. </p>
<p>Who knew he'd ever have to pick one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> New fic ! Sorry if it's awful !   
> Might change the name of the story later.  
> -L

(Basic idea of how I picture each boy in the fic!)

 

**4th January **

 He slowly walked down the path, the small white dog padding along by his feet. It was a particularly quiet day in his state; the sun was beating down on his soft skin and turning it into gold. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of birds tweeting and the man humming along.

They approached the pond and he sat down, allowing the ball of fluff to snuggle up in his lap with its small head on his knee. He carded his fingers through the soft fur as he glanced out over the pond. He could barely believe how beautiful the day was, he couldn't remember the last time Lincoln was this nice.

"Well Miko, we've got nine months before we go to uni" he sighed, the puppy looking up at him with big brown eyes, "And I don't want to spend them like the past few... Wanna travel the country? Just me and you?"

The puppy barked up at his owner and wagged his tail, his pink tongue hanging from his mouth. Louis lived a simple life really; he was on a gap year between school and uni and was living his mum whilst working in a coffee shop. Every day was a repeat of the last and the 19 year old just wanted some change. And just to his luck, his best friend Stan was selling a camper-van on the cheap... So he could just take that and go.

Apart from it wasn't that simple.

He'd have to say goodbye to his Mom, sisters, Ernest... _Aiden_. Oh fuck. He completely forgot about his own boyfriend. Their relationship was so dull that it didn't really surprise him all that much - they did nothing. They barely even fucked. He wasn't sure why they even bothered to call themselves boyfriends. They'd been together for a few years, Aiden was a safety blanket to Louis, always there when he needed him but as a friend. He reckoned they'd always confused the idea of comfort with romance because he honestly never felt that spark.

He picked up the puppy in his arms and began the walk back to his house - the small American Eskimo dog fast asleep. Louis had to think of what to say to Aiden, they were friends after all - he didn't want to hurt him too much.

"Lou, love? Is that you?"

"Yes Mom, it's me. We need to talk"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

He placed Miko down on his bed before kicking his shoes off and walking to the kitchen where his mother was indeed. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before hopping up on the counter so he could talk to her as he cooked. Louis knew telling his mother he planned on leaving her for nine months would be hard but he just had to.

"...I'm gonna buy Stan's camper-van" he started out with,

"Louis, when are you ever going to use a camper-van?" She chuckled,

"When I go travelling around the country for the next nine months?"

The woman dropped the fork she was holding and it clattered against the counter-top. She looked to her son with a furrowed brow and tears in her eyes. He sighed and hopped off the counter, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"I know it seems sudden but I want to do something before I go to University. I'm tired of being stuck here"

"I get that, boo. I'll just miss you so much" she sniffled, tilting his chin down to press a kiss to his forehead, "Hope you don't forget Nebraska on your travels, America is a beautiful place... Where did you want to go?"

"I want to go everywhere... Seattle, LA... New York... I just want to see America. I want to discover new places and meet new people. I'm going to try and avoid taking a plane but who knows"

"My baby bird is flying the nest" she cooed, pinching his cheek,

"Mom!"

"I'll call Stan over, you go pack your things up..."

"I have one more thing to do, I'm breaking up with Aiden."

Jay just nodded slowly, she knew it was coming. Louis never looked happy when he came home from a day with his boyfriend - he looked bored. Aiden was nice, a gentleman but her Louis' happiness was much more important. She'd really wished they would stay together though.

He however didn't really want to face Aiden, so he was going to be a coward. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table in the living room before sauntering upstairs - hearing his mum talking to Stan on her phone. He pushed open his bedroom door and dialled the number as he pulled his suitcase out from underneath the bed.

" _Hey Lou, I wasn't expecting you to call_ " his boyfriend answered, Louis pressing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he started filling his suitcase, " _What you up to_?"

"Packing"

" _Packing_?"

"Yeah, it's why I called. I'm going to be travelling the US for the next nine months and... And I don't want to be tied down. You're a good friend Aiden but we have no spark"

" _So, we're breaking up_?" The boy sighed,

"I'm sorry..."

" _It's okay, you're right. There's no spark anymore - I'm not sure there ever was. Still friends though right_?"

"Always"

" _Good, keep me updated on your travels?_ "

"Of course, so long."

It was crazy. He was now a single, free man planning in driving to all four corners of the country in his friends old camper-van (which was still in pretty decent condition). As Stan pulled up outside his home with the van, Louis couldn't help but feel the excitement in his belly - he couldn't believe he was leaving home.

"Can't believe you're fucking off mate, who am I supposed to get smashed with now?" Stan chuckled, tossing Louis the keys, patting the side of the van,

"You've got other friends, I'll keep you posted alright? Don't miss me too much" he smiled, pulling the taller into a hug.

Seattle. San Francisco. LA. Las Vegas. Nashville. New York. Orlando. Miami.

That was the plan. A month in each city. Because as much as Louis loved to travel he did want to spend as much time as possible in those cities because he'd always wanted to see them. The drive to Seattle took a day and before long he found himself a nice little park where he could set up the camper-van.

Let the fun begin.


	2. Two

**7th January**

" _What are you gonna do in Seattle then, boo?_ " His mother asked, as the boy sat at his laptop in the camper-van, grateful for the sites wifi,

"Seahawks have a game against the Panthers on Saturday, gonna go see that. Haven't watched a live game in forever" he said, clicking through the website,

" _I didn't know you were into football_ "

"I am, I'm also into men running around in tight trousers" he chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair, "Have you seen the Quarterback?"

" _On a scale from 1-10_ "

"A solid 9.5, Mumma"

" _So not quite Harry Styles with his solid 1 million out of ten_?" She chortled, making Louis blush dark at the name of the Gucci/YSL model, " _I've got to drop the girls off at school, you have fun okay_?"

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone and switched off his laptop before deciding he was going to explore the city today. The man knelt down and stroked the puppy before he clipped its leash on, earning a playful yap in return. He quickly pulled on a hoodie and jeans before locking up the van - the camping park he was staying in was literally right outside the city so he didn't have to drive around. His feet met the grass with a crunch, Miko's feet padded happily along beside him as he walked down the path.

Seattle was a lot bigger than Lincoln, at least that's what it felt like. The buildings were taller, the people were busier and he ended up carrying Miko through the streets to avoid him being trampled on - I must look like a right diva, he thought, as he held the fluffy white dog in his arm.

He struggled to find a dog friendly coffee shop and when he finally did, he walked inside, only to find it was heaving; there was no queue but only a few seats scattered about. He sighed and ordered some tea before finding a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked quietly, approaching a man who was sat on his own, a snapback perched on top of his head,

"No, please sit."

He slid into the seat and wound Miko's leash around the leg of his chair before meeting the eyes of his table-sharing... Person. His blue eyes went wide. _Liam Payne_. Seattle Seahawks new star Quarterback. He quickly collected himself and leant back in his seat, eyeing up the NFL player. If it wasn't for his muscled arms then his puppy-dog like face could easily throw you off the fact he was a Quarterback. But man-alive was he hot.

"So, you come to this coffee shop often?" He asked, making the man look up from his phone,

"...uh, yeah I do actually. It's right near my place" the player smiled, "And right by where my team practice"

"This seemed to be the only dog-friendly cafe in a 20 mile radius" Louis chuckled, as Miko pawed at Liam's shoes, "Miko, stop that"

"No no, it's okay" Liam replied, his large hand reaching down to scratch behind Miko's ears, a smile still on his face, "Not from here then?"

"No I'm from Nebraska... Well England at first, Doncaster. Moved when I was 15"

"I'm from Wolverhampton" Liam beamed,

"The first person I happen to meet is from England too, I'm meant to be travelling" he giggled,

"What do you do...?"

"I'm currently on a gap year between school and uni, I got bored at home and just wanted to see America..." He explained, observing the way that Liam's chocolatey eyes scanned over him as he sipped at his coffee, "I'm Louis by the way"

"Liam"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't know who you are but I'm not here to flirt with Liam Payne, NFL superstar..."

"Oh?" Liam questioned, furrowing his thick brows,

"No, I'm trying to flirt with cute guy from coffee shop" Louis beamed, making Liam's cheeks heat up, "Can you watch Miko for a moment? I need to use the bathroom"

"Of course."

Louis slid out of his seat and walked away; making sure to over exaggerate the sway of his hips. He could feel the football players eyes locked on his rear end as he pushed open the bathroom door. Liam looked down at the small dog at his feet who was returning his gaze and a small smile fell upon his face as the puppy wagged its tail.

"Just as cute as your owner you are" he said quietly, gently stroking the pup, "He might however be a little cuter than you"

"Are you insulting my baby?!" Louis gasped, picking the puppy up off the floor,

"No! No! I just may have told him that you're cuter than him" Liam blushed, leaning forward to scratch the back of his neck, allowing Louis to steal his snapback and place it on his own head.

Louis watched the man's face; as he eyed the traveller up - his eyes darkened slightly and he licked his lips. The shorter man leant forward and slowly ran his hand up Liam's arm, his small fingers tracing each tattoo they came across. Louis knew he was good. It was one of the reasons he hated the fact he ever settled down with Aiden - he liked being a slut.

Within moments, Liam wrapped his large hand around Louis' small wrist and dragged him from the coffee shop. Louis giggled cutely into Miko's fur and willingly climbed into the quarterbacks car with him. The pair hurried into Liam's very expensive looking flat and after a quick freshen up and time to get Miko settled, the NFL player dragged Louis into the bedroom.

"Eager?" Louis giggled, letting Liam press him to the wall, sliding his thigh around the quarterbacks waist as his shirt was pulled over his head,

"You have no idea..." He purred.

Louis slid Liam's vest over his head, grinding his ass down on the man's growing bulge. He smirked as the NFL player mouthed at his collarbones.

"Gunna fuck me good?" He purred into Liam's ear, running his hand over the man's shaven hair.

Liam nodded quickly and threw Louis onto the mattress, kissing him messily. The traveller moaned and allowed Liam to flip him over onto all fours. He bit his lip as the man pulled his jeans and boxers down in one quick tug.

"Your ass is fucking amazing" Liam chuckled, running a large hand across the soft skin,

"It ain't gunna fuck itself" Louis smirked, shaking it at the man.

The football player grunted and grabbed some lube and a condom from his drawer. He lubed up his thick fingers and pressed one into Louis' tight hole. The traveller gasped and clenched his eyes shut, allowing the taller man to thrust his finger in an out until it curled into his prostate.

"Oh fuck Liam, right there..." He grunted, biting down on his swollen bottom lip.

Liam smirked and pressed in another finger, scissoring and stretching open the other man's hole - the football player watched every inch of Louis intently as he pleasured the smaller man. He knew it was just a fling but everything about the traveller was drawing him in from the way his chestnut hair fell over his beautiful structured face as he moaned to the curves and contours of his body.

"God fuck, need more" Louis whined, looking back over his shoulder at the NFL player, his blue eyes glossed over with lust, the snapback still perched a top Louis head,

"Want my cock huh?" He chuckled, tangling a hand in the traveller's hair after knocking the hat off, tugging it back to expose his neck,

"Fuck yes."

The football player slid on a condom and slicked up his thick length with lube, eager to fuck the beautiful man on all fours beneath him. He slowly pressed into Louis' hole, making the small man whine and press his hips back towards Liam. The taller buried his face into Louis' neck as he slowly began to thrust in.

"D-Don't mark me" Louis huffed, as Liam began to kiss his neck.

Liam grunted and continued his assault on Louis prostate, noting the way Louis' thighs began to shake as his orgasm approached. He wrapped a hand around the travellers length and tugged fast.

"So tight, fuck" he cursed, letting go of Louis hair, allowing his head to roll forward as he let out a guttural moan, "Cum for me."

Louis cried out and came hard, thrusting into Liam's hand as the footballer came almost straight afterwards. He pulled out and fell onto his back beside Louis on the bed, pulling the condom off to tie it up and throw it in the trash. The traveller got up and grabbed his underwear, sliding it on before doing the same with his jeans.

"You're not staying?" Liam asked quietly, his face resembling a puppy who'd just been told off, as Louis sat on the edge of the bed to do up his belt,

"I-I... Liam, I'm not looking for anything serious right now. I broke up with my boyfriend just before I left. I don't want to be tied up whilst travelling"

"How long are you in Seattle for?"

"About a month, then I'm off to San Francisco"

"I have a match in San Francisco in a month... Spend the next two months with me. No strings attached" the Quarterback asked, his eyes raking over Louis bare back, before he started kissing across his shoulder blades, "You're one of the best lays I've ever had and I don't plan on letting you slip through my fingers that easy, babe."

Louis bit his lip and his eyes fluttered shut; he knew agreeing would risk feelings being formed. But the idea of being fucked by the muscled man for the next two months didn't sound like a bad time.

"If I hook up with other people..?"

"I won't be upset."

Louis looked into Liam's eyes for a hint of anything more than lust or physical attraction but nothing.

"...fuck it."

He smashed his lips into Liam's filled ones; slipping his arms around the man's shoulders. A two month fling with a star Quarterback whilst traveling the USA... Who would've thought it?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this story won't be overly long and there will be a lot of skips in time. Hope you're enjoying it  
> -L

**28th January**

Liam was very domestic. A little too domestic for a fling. 

Every time Louis spent the night he woke up to breakfast. He fell asleep cuddling (he was always too kind to push Liam away). Part of him thought Liam didn't really get the whole no strings attached.

This morning was no different.

He waltzed out of the bedroom, fully dressed and ready to go, only to find a shirtless Liam making pancakes with a smile on his face. The man sighed and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Lou" Liam beamed, sliding a plate of pancakes towards him, "Off so soon?"

"Yeah I was planning on taking Miko for a walk, it's a really nice day. He's getting a bit restless being cooped up when he can see the sun shining" Louis chuckled, turning to see the puppy staring at the window,

"You could come to the training grounds... Me and a few of the lads are practicing for the game but-"

"Liam..." He sighed,

"Sorry, sorry."

Louis was starting to feel bad for the football player; it was obvious that this meant a lot more to him than it did to Louis. He gently placed his hand on top of Liam's to get his attention.

"I'll come to your practice" he smiled, squeezing the mans hand,

"You will?"

Louis nodded a little; walking away before picking up Miko from his now regular spot on Liam's sofa. The pup whined but as soon as he looked away from the window to see his owner he yapped happily and his tail started wagging a mile a minute. He clipped the lead on the puppy and sat down as he waited for the quarterback to get ready for practice.

"What am I getting myself into, hmm?" He mumbled to the dog, nuzzling his nose against the puppy's soft fur.

Liam emerged moments later in his training gear, a duffel bag over his shoulder. He sent Louis a soft smile and the pair walked out of the apartment. The sun rained down over them as they climbed into Liam's car once again, the first time that wasn't to be followed by sex and it was weird. They'd even fucked in the back seat. Louis almost felt himself getting aroused just by being in the car because of the connotations it now held for him. He crossed his legs and stroked the top of Miko's head to distract him from those kind of thoughts entering his head.

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since we met, felt like it was only yesterday" the quarterback sighed fondly, a warm smile on his face,

"You're getting sentimental Payno" Louis chuckled, playfully bouncing his puppy on his legs, making Miko bark,

"Sorry, sorry... You had any other... Y'know"

"Liam, you're not supposed to ask about my other hook-ups" The man said, scrunching his face up, "Do you even want to know?"

"Want to know who I'm competing against"

"No one cus this isn't a competition."

No way was he going to tell Liam about the ginger guy he fucked an hour before he showed up at his last night. Or the goth he blew in the toilets of that gay bar. It wasn't Liam's business... Who asks their fling who else they're fucking? Bit weird if you ask Louis.

As they pulled up to the Seahawks trailing camp; Louis made sure the dog's leash was properly on before shyly following Liam to the entrance. He wrapped his small hand tighter around Miko's leash as he stuck close to the quarterback's side. He mumbled something about only introducing him as a friend and Liam's smile faltered - Louis furrowed his brow. What else would he say? _Hi everyone, this is the guy I'm fucking for the next 5 weeks until he carries on travelling?_ I don't think so.

Liam's smile returned as his gaze landed upon his team mates; he waved enthusiastically and jogged over - leaving Louis trailing behind. The traveller watched the quarterback interact with his teammates before he was beckoned over by the tall brunette. He sighed as he slid over, Miko padding along at his feet - sniffing the air curiously.

"Louis, meet the guys!"

"Are you two..?" A tall blonde asked, gesturing between the pair,

"yes." "no."

Louis turned to look at Liam with wide eyes. Did he just say yes? Liam blushed dark and looked down at his muddy trainers which were now more interesting than the scowl on Louis' face.

"We're not dating. We're also no longer fucking either" Louis spat, scooping up Miko and walking away quickly, glad not to hear any sounds of protest from Liam,

"Dude, that boy is a diva"

"Shut up" Liam snapped, watching the boy leave the pitch, before he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Louis quickly made his way back to his camper-van and clambered in, flopping straight onto the sofa as soon as he was through the door. Why would Liam say that? The boy sighed and rolled onto his side so he could see the TV; Miko snuggled up into his side. He wrapped the blanket Aiden got him for his birthday around him before he flicked through the channels.

He knew there would be a risk of feelings being formed as soon as he agreed to this whole no-strings attached fling. Liam was lovely, he was... But Louis couldn't imagine being anything more than friends-with-benefits with quarterback. There wasn't any romantic chemistry. And besides, he didn't want to be tied down to Liam whilst he was in Vegas or New York or anywhere else. He didn't see the point. He kind of wanted to be able to fuck who he wanted, when he wanted. There was no harm in that really. It's part of the whole travelling alone experience right?

He groaned when he remembered that Liam had got him the best seats for his football game in San Francisco; the boy really wanted to go but he wasn't sure he could face the Quarterback after that. His phone buzzed so he pulled it out from his pocket to see a text from none other than Liam himself.

_Louis, I'm so sorry I said that. I don't know why I did. Forgive me? -Liam_

**Liam I told you that this was just a fling and you told your friends it was more, what happened? -Louis**

_I got ahead of myself. Please don't leave -Liam_

**I'll see you in San Francisco at the game, ok? We'll see how it goes from there -Louis**

_Thank you so much -Liam_

Louis rolled his eyes and decided he really wanted to talk to his Mum. He dialled up her number and held the phone to his ear as he flicked through the channels.

" _Hey boo, how's Seattle treating you?_ "

"S'alright" he huffed, settling on watching Desperate Housewives,

" _Uh oh, what happened_?"

"Nothing"

" _Lou_..."

"You know Liam Payne? The Seattle Seahawks quarterback?" The man explained, wiggling his fingers in front of Miko's face as the puppy attempted to nip at them,

" _Yes, go on?_ "

"Well we were kind of having a thing... But he told his teammates we were a thing, even though we agreed there would be no strings attached"

" _Oh poor Liam. You weren't too rude to him were you, boo_?" She questioned, and he knew exactly what face she was pulling, her ' _I already know the answer, don't lie to me_ ' face,

"...I yelled at him."

He could just picture her roll her eyes as she sighed dejectedly. He nibbled at his fingers as he waited for her to say something but quickly realised she was waiting for him to speak again.

"I'm still going to his game in San Francisco... Told him we'd see what happened from there. He knew from the start I didn't want a relationship"

" _Don't be too hard on him, okay? I've got to go, I love you_ "

"Love you too, Momma."

He was no longer excited for San Francisco.

He climbed up off the sofa and walked back towards his bed, deciding he needed a good nights sleep before he drove tomorrow. He did feel really sorry for Liam, he almost felt bad for thinking of continuing the fling because it would only mean the quarterback would continue to get more attached to him.

_I don't know what to do._


	4. Four

**3rd February**  
The drive to San Francisco was a breeze - there seemed to be no traffic and Louis quickly found himself pulling the van into the next trailer park; and unlike the last, this place had no wifi so he had to pray his 4G would last him the entire month considered how much time he spent on Twitter and Instagram (mainly stalking Harry Styles - not that he'd ever admit to that.)

He held his football ticket in his hand and sighed; what was he supposed to say to Liam after all of this? Were they just going to go back to fucking each other? Was Liam going to continue being really domestic? Liam couldn't be mad at him for being this way, it was his idea to have a no-strings-attached fling.

_Hey! How's the travelling? Lincoln is quieter now you're gone!;)x -Aiden_

**Had a bit of a mishap with this guy but other than that Miko and I are taking the USA by storm!x -Louis**

_Yeah, your mom told me - Liam Payne right?x-Aiden_

Of course his Mum told Aiden. He knew deep down that she still liked him for Louis; he was polite, helpful and had a pretty well paid job - not to mention he was quite the looker. But he just didn't feel anything and couldn't stay in a relationship with him. Aiden would first and foremost be his friend and nothing more and he was okay with that. After texting the man back he got dressed for the game.

It was really hot outside so he decided to show team spirit by wearing a Seahawks muscle jersey and Liam's snapback (which he insisted he looked better in) but still opted for black skinny jeans (of course rolling up the bottoms of them.) The 19 year old made sure that Miko had everything he could need before he began the short trek to the stadium. He had one of the best seats thanks to Liam and sure he was grateful but now he would have to watch the game with a sense of awkwardness because he'll be so close to the man he rejected.

As approached the stadium he could hear the cheers getting louder and the what seemed like a never ending queue to get back in. _Thank god I already have a seat_. He wiggled through the crowds and walked in until he was sat on his seat. The 49ers came out first, earning cheers from most of the crowd as they were in their home stadium, Louis nose crinkled as the man to his left booed very loudly.

A small smile appeared back on his face as the Seahawks came out, clad in their blue kit with the helmets tucked underneath their arms. He watched as Liam looked around and when their eyes met the football player waved shyly at him. The boy waved back and sipped on his cola.

"You know Payne?" The shouty guy yelled,

"Uh yeah, he's a friend" he mumbled, eyes flickering to the guy beside him,

"He looks like he's into you, he keeps looking at me funny... I'm Ashton."

Louis eyed up the Australian - he was the perfect mix of hot and adorable really. His smile was probably the second cutest smile he'd ever seen (after Harry, duh).

The two talked back and forth throughout the game, cheering whenever their team scored. Liam looked up at the crowd and frowned a little as he saw Louis flirting with the guy he was sat next to instead of watching the game. This was the best Liam had played all season and the traveller was missing it. He couldn't get mad could he? They were just a fling. He couldn't help but feel butterflies whenever he saw Louis. He couldn't deny he wanted Louis in more than a physical way and it hurt so bad that the traveller just wanted to fuck.

The game ended with a victory to the Seahawks, winning 20-3, and Liam jogged over the side to give Louis a hug. The traveller patted his back but the football player saw the same guy stood behind Louis, fiddling with his fingers.

"Come back and celebrate with me?" He mumbled into the 19 year olds ear,

"I'll see you tonight okay? I'll bring over a pizza" Louis replied, pressing a kiss to Liam's cheek before smiling and stepping back towards Ashton, "Congratulations on winning, Payno."

Liam felt his heart drop as he watched Louis walk away, his small hand wrapped around the man's wrist. He felt like an idiot for suggesting this fling, he just didn't want to lose Louis and he'd hoped to win him over but all of his attempts seemed absolutely futile. He walked back over to his team and into the locker rooms.

"So you given up on the diva?" Richard asked, as Liam pulled his kit off to get into his clean clothes,

"He just left with some guy even though we won dude" Thomas pointed out, "You need to sit down with guy and talk about this - you're clearly not on the same page"

"I don't want to lose him..." The quarterback sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "C'ya later."

He wasn't really sure what to do with himself whilst he waited for Louis to show up, especially since he knew he was getting fucked at this very moment. The idea of any other guy touching Louis like he did really got to him... Maybe he should talk to him? He sat on the sofa twiddling his thumbs as Louis kicked open the door with a pizza in his hands.

"Ready for Netflix and chill, Payno?" He smirked, placing the pizza down on the coffee table,

"...we need to talk Louis"

"Uh oh, that's never good" the traveller huffed, sitting beside the winning quarterback,

"I'm not sure I can carry on with this anymore" he began, not looking up into Louis' eyes as he spoke but down at his own shoes, "The idea of you sleeping with other men drives me absolutely crazy..."

"I don't understand what you're proposing here, Liam"

"Louis I really like you, a whole lot and I was wondering..."

"No, don't say it" he squeaked, standing up from the sofa, "We had a deal"

"Louis, I-"

"Don't fucking speak, I can't do this. Not now. Not ever... Goodbye Liam."

Liam went to call out his name but the traveller stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Louis felt awful for treating Liam this way but he'd warned him - he told him he didn't want this but did he listen? No. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and climbed into his van.

Screw San Francisco... Off to Los Angeles. He didn't care how late it was, how dark it was or the fact he'd barely been there a whole day... He just needed to get out of this city. The young man licked his lips and scratched the back of his pup's head before climbing into the driver's seat.

As he pulled away from Liam's street he didn't even look back to the man he'd just left behind. He put his foot down and drove through the darkness towards LA, remembering not to be this stupid again.


	5. Five

**3rd February**  
" _So he tried again, huh_?" Aiden chuckled, " _Does the guy not get the hint_ "

"Apparently not, remind me to not be that stupid again okay?" Louis sighed, holding his phone to his ear as he walked Miko through the streets of LA, "...Unless it's Harry Styles, then let me be as stupid as ever"

" _Promise me that you'll call me if you need anything okay?"_

"Will do, see you round A."

He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. There was a lot going on in LA including a shooting for a movie that he'd planned on seeing when it came out. It was romance and action all in one. The stars were apparently going to come out to see the crowd and do a few signings - he'd be an idiot not to try and meet the stars.

Chris Hemsworth. Jennifer Lawrence... Zayn Malik.

British born actor, well known for playing villains and this time was no different. He scooped his small dog up off the ground and walked towards the railing where a small crowd had formed. Eagerly waiting for the stars to appear. It was mainly girls with **I <3 Chris Hemsworth/Zayn Malik **tshirts on. They were all squealing and calling out their names.

"Oh my god look at the puppy!" One squealed, as Miko nosed at Louis' jaw to get this attention,

"Can we pet it?" Another asked, her finger curls falling over her shoulders, a freckled hand held out,

"Of course, he's called Miko."

The girls all giggled and stood around Louis, giving the puppy the attention he so obviously enjoyed. He nuzzled his nose into their hands and Louis just watched with a smile.

"Hey, I thought you guys were here for me" a voice chuckled, making Louis look over his shoulder.

The girls squealed and held their things out towards Zayn, he just chuckled and winked at Louis before singing the various objects in his face. Louis pulled out his phone and waited patiently for the star to approach him, making sure not to drop Miko in the process.

"Cute dog" Zayn smiled, scratching behind Miko's ears, the girls too distracted by Chris Hemsworth to notice Zayn's attention was stolen by Louis,

"Could I get a photo?"

"Sure thing, only if I can get your number" the actor smirked, quirking an eyebrow at the traveller,

"Oh uh, yeah sure."

Louis scribbled his number onto the back of Zayn's hand before taking a selfie with the actor, their faces basically pressed together as they both beamed at the camera. As Louis went to check the photo he saw the one of him and Liam beside it and he sighed dejectedly.

"Is it not good?" Zayn asked, pouting a little,

"Oh it's great I-"

"Is that Liam Payne?" The actor said, tapping the photo - Liam had his arm draped around Louis' shoulders and was laughing whilst the traveller pulled his usual selfie face as he pointed at the NFL star,

"Uh yeah, he's a friend... Make sure you call me, yeah?" Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to Zayn's stubbly cheek before walking away with Miko.

Louis phone buzzed almost instantly and without checking who it was he answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Wanna come to my place tonight and hook up? It's Zayn, hi_."

Louis turned around to see Zayn with his phone between his ear and shoulder as he signed things for more fans. The traveller rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"Text me your address, I'll be there at 8."

He hung up and continued to walk down the streets, promising himself he'd actually spend more time exploring LA than being cooped up in his van or some guy's apartment. The traveller sat down with the puppy and pulled out his phone to go to Instagram.

**@louist91: Miko and I just met @zayn !! Didn't realise he could be more handsome than he is in photos !! #Zayn #ZaynMalik #Blessed #HolyFuck**

**-245 likes-**

**@Aiden_Grimshaw: Dammit, can't believe you got to meet Zayn! You know how much I love him!**

**@mrsjohannahdeakin: my lucky boy!xxx**

**@daisytomlinson.deakin: how unfair! :((**

**@zayn: was a pleasure, I'll be sure to return the favour x**

Louis rolled his eyes again at Zayn's comment before swapping Instagram with google maps - trying to find some landmarks to see before he went to the actor's flat later on. He couldn't help but notice the texts from Liam, but he could definitely help ignoring them. The traveller didn't want to hear his excuses... The man knew what he agreed to and he cocked it up by trying to suggest a relationship when it was clear Louis wasn't interested. However when the next text came up at the top of the screen he couldn't help but click it.

_Zayn Malik isn't a good guy, stay away from him -Liam_

The traveller huffed and deleted the message, Liam's probably just jealous right? He said he didn't like the idea of Louis hooking up with other people and Zayn is other people. The boy spent the rest of the day strolling round the city; he ended up carrying the puppy. The young man head back to his van at 6pm in order to freshen up.

He placed the fluffy dog down on his bed before changing into something a little more... Appealing? He wasn't sure but whatever he picked would definitely be better than the hoody and too-big skinny jeans he currently wore.

"...this counts as a special occasion" he chuckled, pulling out his Alexander McQueen shirt.

Louis owned a few very pricey items, he prided himself in saving up to afford nice things and he wanted to make an effort to look decent. The shirt was white but with a faded black 'bib' that could resemble a crop top printed on it, and a skull on the left side. It wasn't fancy but it felt amazing against his skin. He slid it on, followed by a denim jacket and skinny jeans before Google-mapping Zayn's address.

_Please Louis, don't go and see Zayn -Liam_

The texts from Liam kept rolling in, but Louis continued not to take notice of them. He'd have to be an idiot to let his ex-fuck buddy stand in the way of him getting with Zayn freaking Malik. He began to wonder how they'd compare in the sack; after the first night, Liam was quite gentle, as if he'd worry Louis would snap if he fucked him too hard but Louis liked it rough, he'd tried to hint at it to the footballer but he never seemed to get the hint. He hoped that Zayn would be different.

He walked up the path to Zayn's home, tapping his hand on the, what appeared to be, freshly polished front door. The traveller gave himself one final dust down before the door swung open and there stood Zayn - a cigarette... No a joint between his full lips and his tattooed chest on show. The actor eyed Louis up and smirked.

"Well don't you look ravishing?" He chuckled, pulling Louis into his chest, "You smoke?"

"A little..." Louis breathed, as Zayn leant in, their noses brushing,

"Shotgun" the actor whispered.

Louis parted his lips and arched his back towards Zayn as the actor blew the smoke into his mouth and pressed his own lips against the traveller's. The 19 year old remembered fondly back to the summer where he and Stan got a little too high and went cliff diving... But then his thoughts were pulled back into the moment as Zayn grabbed his ass. Louis pushed the door shut behind him and clumsily followed Zayn upstairs towards his bedroom, taking a drag of the joint as it was held to his lips.

The pair giggled as they stumbled into Zayn's bedroom, lazily sliding off each other's clothes. Louis knew from then that Zayn wasn't going to be a rough fucker, he was going to be the lazy fuck kind of guy and he didn't have a problem with that. Especially because of the way Zayn's hands ran across his skin.

He let Zayn lower him to the bed and place his joint between his thin lips before the actor rummaged through his draws for a few things. Louis took a drag and blew the smoke nonchalantly into the air as he watched Zayn.

The actor walked back over with lube and protection, taking the joint from Louis mouth and stubbing it out in his ashtray. He pressed their lips together in a lazy deep kiss as he lifted Louis leg around his waist to get a better angle to press a finger into the traveller's hole.

"Fuck" Louis cursed, letting his head roll back, his brain fuzzy from the weed,

"God, you're tight" the actor mumbled, now working two fingers in and out of the traveller, "You gonna ride me, babe?"

Louis nodded and both moved up the bed until Zayn was propped up against the headboard, rolling protection down his length and lubing it up. The traveller straddled Zayn's waist and slowly lowered himself down - grunting as Zayn began rolling another joint. He rolled his hips as the actor lit the blunt, putting it between his own plump lips.

"You look so good like that babe" he chuckled, pulling Louis down by the back of his neck to kiss him before putting the joint in Louis' mouth, letting the 19 hold the blunt between his own thin fingers.

Louis continued to bounce his hips as he took a heavy drag from the joint, loving the way Zayn's hands lazily caressed him. He wasn't sure how long it'd take him to cum this way but he knew the actor would at least want to finish his blunt before he took over.

He passed the joint back to him and began to work his hips faster, his head rolling back. It wasn't long before he felt Zayn shift underneath him and pull him flat against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the man's neck and moaned loud as the actor fucked up into him, hitting his prostate hard with every thrust. The pair came a short while after, Louis first, quickly followed by Zayn.

Louis pulled himself off and lay down on the bed beside the actor.

"We should definitely do that again."


	6. Six

**20th February**  
That's how February more or less seemed to go; Louis would get high and fuck Zayn, explore the city and then fuck Zayn some more. But it got to the stage where Liam seemed to be getting so distressed about Louis being near the actor that he decided to ring him... Whilst Zayn was _in_ him and he was high as the clouds.

" _Louis, thank god you've finally returned my calls... We need to talk_ " Liam said quickly,

"What has Zayniekins done to make you hate him so much?" The boy slurred, the actor looking up at him with a lazy grin, Zayn definitely had a thing for Louis riding him which is how the traveller almost always ended up on top,

".. _.He's just not a good person, Lou_ " The footballer huffed, Louis covered his mouth to stifle a moan,

"All I'm g-getting out of this, Payno, Is that you're jelly that I'm bein' fucked by some-un other than you" Louis grunted, bouncing himself faster on Zayn's length, his eyes fluttering shut as his breathing sped up,

" _He's a player, he led me on. I don't want him doing the same to you_ "

"Well, Payno. The difference is... All Zaynie and I are doing is f-fucking" the traveller laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn's lips, "So how is he supposed to lead me on?"

"... _he's going to fuck you over_ "

"Oh piss off."

Louis dropped the phone, thinking he hung it up and carried on working his hips - pressing a messy kiss to Zayn's lips as he moaned.

"Can't believe you called him whilst I was mid-fucking you" Zayn grunted, moving them so they were lying down, Louis' face right next to his phone,

"Needed to let him know that we're ju-Oh fuck!" Louis moaned out, arching his back as the actor began to thrust hard into his prostate.

Liam hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his face with his large hands. He didn't want Louis to get hurt, not by anyone. He went onto his texts and scrolled back to when he and Louis were still on good terms to find out what city the traveller was off to when he was done with Zayn. Las Vegas. Was he really considering going to Vegas just to check up on his ex-fling?

"Well" Louis panted, letting Zayn pull out and discard the condom, "I think I might take Miko for a walk... Was lovely seeing you again"

"My pleasure" the actor chuckled, brushing his limp hair from his face, "If you need me call me, yeah?"

"Of course."

Louis climbed up off the sofa and pulled his clothes on before heading out to his van which was parked outside. As he climbed in he realised how surprised he was that his face wasn't spread all over gossip magazines and websites... He'd been passed between two celebrities who may-or-may not have fucked in the past. He drove the van to the camp sight and hooked up to the wifi.

_Liam Payne_

He pressed search and the only things that came up were to do with his football career, even when he added gossip the only results were about his supposed relationship with none other than Zayn which the actor had apparently public denied and Liam had got very upset about.

He clicked on the link for Zayn and the only thing that came up to do with him was one blurry photo from two weeks ago and no one even seemed to think anything of it because Zayn was seen in public with a model just two days later. He moved his laptop onto his lap and rolled over in his bed, stretching above his head making his bones crack.

LA was Louis favourite city so far, not because Liam had ruined the other two for him or anything... Wait. No freaking way. Harry Styles was in LA?! Why was Harry styles in LA?!

_Harry Styles was spotted going into several different hotels today. We're not entirely sure what the model is up to but sources say that he is already heading back to New York. That boy is a mystery._

"Fuck, I missed him" Louis mumbled, scratching behind Miko's ears, "Shame he was at hotels not trailer parks."

He wasn't really sure what to do with himself, he had just over a week before he planned on moving on to Vegas (where he wouldn't stay for more than two weeks) but until then he just wasn't sure what to do. He decided to Skype Stan to waste some time.

" _Louis! Hey man_!" Stan beamed, " _How are you_?"

"I'm pretty good, other than Liam won't get off my case" the traveller huffed, "And Harry Styles was in LA today and I missed him completely"

" _Knowing your luck you'll end up fucking him when you're in New York_ " his friend snorted,

"And then we'll get married and have beautiful curly haired babies" Louis sighed happily,

" _You're disgusting. Oli and Calvin told me to say hi to you_ "

"Ugh... I'm fed up of Oli. You, Aiden and my family are the only ones I miss..." The 19 year old mumbled, "And as excited as I am to keep travelling I do kind of want to come home"

" _Then why don't you_?"

"Cus if I do I won't continue travelling, how about you come to Vegas for two weeks?" He asked hopefully, grinning as Stan's face lit up,

" _That'd be awesome! We can take the city by storm_ "

"Don't be lame Stanley" Louis chuckled, "Vegas is calling us, Stanley! I'll see you there!"

" _Indeed you will_."


	7. Seven

**5th March**  
As he arrived in Vegas he made quick work of getting to his hotel room, trying to sound interested as the cab driver continued talking to him. The man pulled his suitcase out of the trunk before heading inside to get his key.

**@louist91: look who's joined me in veeggaaas! #lads #partyhard**

His brow furrowed as he looked at the picture of Louis with his friend; the other man's arm slung over his shoulder and a matching grin on their faces. In his mind it seemed like everyone was getting an Instagram post except him. Even those dickbags Oli and Calvin he remembered Louis saying he didn't like.

After checking into his hotel room he pulled out his phone and debated whether or not to just tell Louis he was here... Just in the hopes there was a chance the traveller would want to see him again.

_Hey Louis, when are you in Vegas? I'm here right now. Hmu if you wanna meet up -Liam_

"That's the same Liam?" Stan laughed, as Louis shoved his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the text from the footballer,

"I know I was a bit of a meanie but he * _hiccup_ * just won't get the hint that I don't want a fookin' bae right now"

"Maybe just be friends with the guy. Don't fuck him or nothing"

"I dunno * _hiccup_ * I'm worried I'll end up leading him on like Zayn _supposebly_ did. I don't think I hung up the bloody phone once and I think * _hiccup_ * he heard Zayn and I... Yknow" Louis giggled,

"Gross, surely that was a hint? Maybe he now knows that you aren't gonna date him."

Louis just shrugged and downed the rest of his beer before slamming the glass back down on the bar and dragging Stan out of the Casino into the busy streets. His friend quirked an eyebrow and when Louis started screaming out the lyrics to Shake It Off he knew it was probably time to get the 19 year old tucked into bed.

"Can't believe those fake IDs fucking worked" Louis hiccuped,

"It's Vegas, no one cares mate"

"Stan, you're my absolute fave lad. If Harry won't marry me, will you?" The 19 year old. slurred, patting his best friend's chest with a drunk grin plastered on his face,

"Oh course, Lou. But I'm pretty sure Harry's gonna marry you some day."

Louis giggled and jumped into his bed as Stan led him into the camper van. He put some water and tablets on the dresser to the side of the bed before leaving to go back to his own hotel room. Louis huffed and pulled his phone out, going on Twitter.

**@louis_tomlinson: @harry_styles Stan said ur gunna marry me. I'd marry you Harry cus it rhymes omg our wedding would be so beautiful Harry I love u bby**

"Because fuck you Liam..." Louis giggled, before dialling the number,

" _Louis! Did you get my text are y_ -"

"Limaaa! Why you do this Lima?!" he pouted, momentarily forgetting Liam couldn't see his expression, "You're making me pout"

" _What did I do?_ " The football questioned,

"You were a stupid little pussy and got * _hiccup_ * feelings for someone who will never want to date you! Fookin' idiot!" Louis laughed, his words slurring,

" _Y-You're drunk_..."

"You ruined a per-* _hiccup_ *-perfectly good fling! Stop fookin' texting me yeh?"

" _Okay, I'm sorry_."

After hanging up the phone, Louis almost instantly passed out, his phone still gripped in his small hand but his mind completely unaware of the constant lighting up of his phone screen.

 **6th March**  
The traveller groaned as the light seeped in through the window and onto his face, fucking hell. He could barely remember anything that happened last night... The boy picked up his phone off the floor after taking the aspirin Stan left him to see he had thousands of Twitter notifications.

_Oh no._

He loaded up the Twitter app and clicked on his most recent tweet - _wow that's embarrassing_. **15,689 retweets**. **32,888 favourites**. **6,002 new followers**. How the fuck had so many people seen his tweet? He had 103 followers before last night... His tweet wasn't that funny. As he scrolled through his mentions his eyes kept getting wider and wider.

**@_boobearxo_: @louis_tomlinson I can't believe Harry noticed you!**

**@Lucy5SOS: Hey @Louis_Tomlinson guess who basically accepted your drunk-ass proposal? ;)**

**@XCaptainRogersX: @louis_tomlinson @harry_styles does this mean you two are getting married? You'd make the cutest babies**

Louis clicked on Harry's profile and there it was. Right at the top... His drunken tweet from last night. _Harry fucking Styles retweeted me. It was the worst thing I've ever tweeted but OH MY GOD HARRY KNOWS I EXIST._

"STANLEY!" He screamed down the phone, "I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE DRUNKENLY PROPOSED TO HARRY OVER TWITTER AND HE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE FUCKING RETWEETED IT!"

"... _Morning to you too, Tommo_ " Stan grunted, " _See, told you that he'd marry you some day_ "

"I just... He... What am I supposed to do?!"

" _Stop being a bloody prat and let me go back to sleep maybe?_ "

"Love you too, bud. Sleep well."

He couldn't sleep though, so he just rolled out of bed and decided to see if there was some place in the hotel that does breakfast. Stan slipped on a pair of shoes with his trackies and shirt and left the hotel room to almost be knocked down by none other than Liam, he pressed himself against his door as the NFL player stormed passed him with a scowl on his face and his suitcase in tow. _Oh no Louis, what did you do?_


	8. Eight

**1st April**  
Nashville, Tennessee.

After his unplanned extended trip in Vegas (he was doing crazily well in the casino and was now driving round __with at least £150,000 in winnings), he'd moved on to one of the music capitals of America. He was surprised to have not heard from Liam since his first week in Vegas, it was almost as if the footballer had dropped off the face of the Earth.

"Howdy! Welcome to happy ranchers trailer park" a brunette chirped as Louis pulled up to the entry gate, "How long ya planning to be with us?"

"About a month" he smiled,

"Well if ya park on up in our long stay section and come down ta the office, we'll getcha all booked in. See ya!"

He nodded and pulled in, taking a left at the junction towards the long stay part of the trailer park. He'd upgraded from his last one because of the money he'd won in Vegas so this place had a cute little building with a bar, an arcade and a small venue inside where big musicians from or from around Nashville often played at.

The traveller put Miko's leash on and walked down to the office, letting the pup have a sniff around as they walked. The dog seemed to be enjoying the travelling as much as him - it was only Vegas he didn't like, mainly because his owner left him in the van for most of the month because he was out getting drunk. But Louis intended to take Miko on lots of nice long walks and truly take in Nashville.

"Hi there, how long ya here for?" The man behind the desk asked, as Louis approached him,

"Probably about a month, how much will it cost?" He questioned, pulling his card from his pocket ready to pay,

"Will ya be using our facilities?"

"Indeed I will..."

"That's $750 then."

 _That's it? Nice._ He payed for his stay before heading down to the bar - very happy this entirely place was dog friendly. A lot of people came up and pet Miko, which the puppy loved, and he couldn't help but wonder if the white ball of fluff was the main reason he got so many hookups... No no, Ashton and Calum didn't even see him.

"D'ya know who's playing t'night?" A man asked the bartender,

"...Uh Niall Horan I believe" she replied, wiping down a glass, "He's in Nashville for a while so he's coming down."

 _With the luck I'm having, I might try and get with him... What have I got to lose?_ Was the first thought that flittered through Louis' head. He quite liked this growing list of celebrities he'd been with, made him feel good enough and he was 100% sure that Niall would be a really nice guy as well. He'd seen interviews with him and he couldn't help but smile whenever the Irishman laughed; he was pretty sure that even if Niall didn't want to fuck he'd still want to be friends with the blonde.

After putting Miko back in the van, he walked out to the venue with his hair fluffed to perfection and a pair of nice jeans and a button up shirt. There seemed to be a lot of people here, he was kind of worried that Niall wouldn't even look at him. But of course by now I think we all know what Louis' luck is like.

As he walked into the venue he saw Niall sat on a stool with his guitar across his lap, singing softly into the microphone. It wasn't actually that busy - most people must be in the arcade. He took a seat at a table near the stage, it was one of the smallest stages he'd seem and he wasn't sure why the room was laid out like a karaoke bar but it was cozy. He order a beer and sipped at it lazily as he watched the Irishman.

" _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_ " he sung, strumming at the guitar softly.

 _Elvis? Nice_. Louis smiled, resting his cheek on his palm as watched intently.

" _Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_."

Niall's eyes met Louis and the traveller smirked, waving flirtily and winking at the musician; making his pale cheeks heat up a little.

" _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand_ ,  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_."

Louis found himself singing quietly along, taking the occasional swig from the increasing number of beers on his table. Was Lincoln the only place that didn't condone underage drinking? Maybe it's because the bartender was too busy fawning over the famous musician to ask Louis for 1D when he asked for it. Because this was the US after all and he definitely wasn't 21.

" _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_."

Louis couldn't help but notice how fidgety Niall was throughout the set, he also couldn't help but notice the way the singer kept making eyes at him. _Am I some kind of celeb magnet this year?_ He walked into the toilets and splashed water on his face, getting slightly warm in the stuffy venue. His gaze flickered up to the mirror and he huffed. He knew he wasn't ugly but he certainly wasn't anything special... _Must be the arse_.

He walked out of the bathroom to hear the final applause for Niall so he approached his table by the stage once more, clapping his own hands with a cheeky smirk on his face. The musician hopped down off the small stage, passing his guitar to the stage manager and walked over to the bar, Louis in tow.

"Want a drink, love?" The traveller asked, quirking a brow, "You must've strained your voice singing that beautifully"

"U-Uh yeah... That'd be nice, thank you" Niall smiled, "Not from here either?"

"What gave me away?"

"The way you said 'love'. Northern England?"

"Donny until I was 15."

Niall nodded and the pair just chatted away, getting drunker and drunker as the night went on until Louis found himself with the musicians arm around his waist as Niall tried to get his key in the door of his super fancy camper van. He giggled into the blonde's shoulder as he was pulled inside and the light was flicked on.

Their lips met for the fifth or sixth time that night but this time with much more vigour and determination to get the others clothes off. Niall pulled the boy to his bedroom before pulling his own shirt over his head.

"You're pretty" Louis giggled,

"Not as pretty as you babe" Niall purred, straddling the boy's waist and kissing him again as he worked on the buttons of Louis' shirt.

Louis hadn't made out this messily with anyone before, there seemed to be more tongue involved than he was used to and part of him wanted to pull back to breath but that might ruin the moment.

He drunkly fumbled with Niall's belt before whipping it off and throwing it to the floor. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to follow and Louis to end up on top of Niall, grinding down into him.

"I have a question, Louis..." Niall breathed, as his hands squeezed at Louis plump ass as they made out heavily,

"Hmm?" The traveller mumbled, pulling away from Niall's lips to place kisses along his jaw,

"Do you top?"

Louis burst out laughing, lifting himself away only to see the look of confusion on Niall's face. He furrowed his brow and Niall did too.

"...have you seen my ass? No top has an ass like this. I assume you're asking cus..."

"Yeah mate, I'm a bottom" Niall chuckled, "your personality screams top but then I grabbed your ass..."

"...so what now?"

"We could jack each other off?" The blonde said, letting the younger roll off him.

Their lips met once again as the moved up the bed - they quickly got comfortable. Louis' sure he's never met someone who enjoyed making out as much as Niall, they blonde barely seemed to detach his lips even as they began to jerk each other's lengths- he seemed to have a preference of moaning into Louis' mouth.

They worked each other into sweating moaning messes until Niall cried out and came hard onto his stomach, Louis not fair behind.

"That was nice" Louis grinned, "...Friends?"

"If a friendship with you is like this, I'm down" The musician chuckled, "Gimme your number and we can hang out - how long you in Nashville for?"

"A month"

"We'll get ready for the craziest month of your life"

"You've got some tough ones to beat, babe"

"Challenge accepted."


	9. Nine

**30th April**  
Nashville was _fantastic_. Niall was _fantastic_. If he didn't love Stan as much as he did then Niall may even have made the ' _best friend in the whole universe_ ' spot but the Irishman just had to settle for best friend.

The only downside to Nashville? Louis couldn't help but wonder why Liam hadn't spoken to him since Vegas... He barely remembers the trip but he wished he and the NFL player could still be friends.

"Are you sure you can't stay for longer?" Niall pouted, as Louis sat in the door of his camper van smoking, "Nashville won't be the same without you"

"It's not like you'll ever see me again, Ni. You're fantastic, why would I stop a friendship by that just because I'm leaving the state?"

"You're a blast, Lou."

The 19 year old smiled sweetly and stubbed his cigarette out under his boot before standing up and pulling Niall into a hug, burying his face into the blonde's neck. Niall playfully smacked Louis' ass before the pair left off for their last day together before the traveller moved on once again.

Louis had found himself in a lot more gossip magazines whilst with Niall - but thankfully the blonde had quickly public denied a relationship when it was brought up during an interview. The media quickly accepted the fact that the two were purely platonic, even when someone snapped a photo of Niall with his lips pressed to Louis' cheek.

"Want to just watch a movie or something? I'm not really sure what we can do to-Is that Zayn Malik?" Niall blurted, as the pair walked through the city,

Louis looked up to see Zayn leant against the wall of a pub with a cigarette between his lips as a model rambled away to him. Why was he in Nashville? As the actors whiskey coloured eyes lifted and landed on Louis, he smiled and waved the model off before walking over to the pair.

"Hey Lou, how are you?" He smiled, blanking Niall as the musician stared at him with awe,

"Yeah I'm good man - I bet LA isn't as good without me" he chuckled, "What you doing in Nashville?"

"We're filming a scene here for the movie... When you out of here?" Zayn asked, lowering his voice for the question, fingers grazing Louis' arm,

"Tomorrow morning" the 19 year old answered, biting at his lip,

"Come to my place tonight?"

"I'll be there at 11, wanna spend the day with Nialler."

Zayn nodded and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek before walking back towards the pub where Louis saw Chris waiting for his fellow actor with a beer. Niall smacked Louis' arm, making him squeal.

"I didn't know you and Zayn hooked up!"

"...yeah" Louis blushed, "You don't mind me seeing him tonight do you?"

"Course not, I'd have ditched you right now if he'd asked me... Bit offended he barely even looked at me. How rude" Niall mockingly scoffed,

"Come on, let's go to the cinema yeah?"

They ended up seeing deadpool together, laughing more than they cared to admit. Niall covered Louis eyes during the ' _sexy bits_ ' and the 19 year old just batted his arm away and stuck his tongue out.

"So what made you travel then?" The musician asked, as the pair shared a large plate of fries in a small café,

"Got bored of the life I was living in Nebraska, wanted to travel before I go to uni in September"

"You better keep in touch with me, yeah? I've never made friends with someone so quickly... Like this has been such a good month."

Louis flung himself into Niall's arms, burying his face into the blonde's neck - trying to hold back the tears because he knew Niall would mock him for being so emotional. The musician rubbed his back and squeezed him gently before pulling Louis away and gripping his biceps.

"Look at me, Lou" he said softly, the 19 year old looking up at him with watery eyes, "I'm not worth your tears, babe. And besides we're keeping in touch okay? Turn that from upside down."

Louis giggled and wiped his eyes before grinning like an idiot. God he loved Niall to pieces. The blonde ruffled his hair and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and strolled down the streets. The pair strolled back into Louis' camper van and sat down on the sofa, flicking on Netflix.

"So... Tell me, are there any other celebs you've hooked up with?" The blonde asked as Louis snuggled up in his arms,

"...Yeah, one but it didn't turn out to well - we don't talk anymore, not sure why..."

"Who?"

"Liam Payne. I mean... I have a call out to him when I was in Vegas but I don't remember even ri-"

_'You were a stupid little pussy and got *hiccup* feelings for someone who will never want to date you! Fookin' idiot!'_

"Oh my god... Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"What did you do?" Niall gasped,

"I drunk dialled him and was really disgustingly rude... Oh my god, I'm such a bad person"

"Ring him."

Louis nodded quickly and dialled the number, his fingers clenched around the phone as he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

" _The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected p-_ "

"H-He's blocked me..." Louis whimpered, "I-I'm so awful"

"It'll be okay Louis, don't let it get to you" Niall sighed, "Just have a great time in New York yeah? C'mon, let's get you all hot for your hookup with Zaynie."

Louis arrived at Zayn's that night, really not feeling great but with hopes that the actor could lift his spirits. As the elder opened the door he saw the look on Louis' face and pulled him straight into a hug - allowing the boy to snuggle into his warm embrace.

"We don't have to hookup tonight babe... How about we just have a cuddle, smoke and watch a movie yeah?" He asked, stroking the small of Louis' back.

Louis nodded and followed Zayn in - changing into the sweats and oversized sweater that was passed to him before curling up into the actors arms with a cigarette between his lips. Zayn grazed his fingers over the boy's thigh as the tv flickered in the background.

"...Wanna talk about it, babe?" He asked quietly as Louis blew smoke up into the air,

"I'm a complete fucking prat"

"What did you do?"

"...I said some very mean things to Liam when I was in Vegas. I-I mean I know he ruined the hookup but he.. I didn't need to be as mean to him as I was"

"Liam is very much the type to hold a grudge babe" Zayn sighed as he lazily nosed at Louis' temple, "Don't frown sweetheart"

"I just wish everything was simple... Hopefully it I'll be able to stop thinking about it all when I'm in New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are short, I'm not v. Good at bulking things out :/ hope you like it anyway !


	10. Ten

**2nd May**  
**@louis_tomlinson: just arrived in New York! Look how pretty #bigapple #newyork #bigcity #skyscrapers #beautifulday #GetReadyNY #tommoishere** _via_

Louis slipped his phone into his pocket and let out a soft sigh; he'd been desperately trying to get hold of Liam but the footballer was definitely the type to hold a grudge. He didn't want to draw attention to himself on social media so he didn't tweet him.

" _Hi Boo, New York looks lovely_ " his Mum cooed down the phone,

"It's such a beautiful day here as well, I'm going to really look at the city... See what the big apple has to offer" he smiled to himself, as he wandered the streets, the sun raining down,

" _Have fun, love_!"

He had left Miko in a doggy-day care for the day as he strolled the city; he tilted his hat back on his head slightly and pushed his sunglasses up his face. The boy hopped up on the railing and lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips as he sent a text to Stan and Aiden. He slid his things away and looked out across the busy streets when a camera went off.

***

***

"Hey!" He snapped, turning towards the photographer only for his eyes to widen almost in an almost cartoon like fashion when he saw Harry _freaking_ Styles clutching a camera in his hand with a smirk painted on his beautiful face,

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave a beautiful person like you unphotographed... Those shorts do your legs wonders"

"I-I... Y-You're Harry Styles" he choked out, slowly lowering himself from the barrier before he could fall off, his usual calm and collected nature completely shattered,

"Well done babe...and you're Louis Tomlinson" Harry purred, taking a step closer to Louis' shorter body, "I've heard marvellous things about you, love"

"You know wh-who I am?"

"Well for starters, I follow you on Twitter for starters but also I'm friends with Zayn"

"O-Oh my..." Louis squeaked,

"And I'd quite like to see if all of the marvellous things he told me are true, so, here's my number - text me and I'll send you my address. Come over, then we can fuck... Over and over..." Harry purred, pulling Louis flush to his chest.

Louis blushed dark as Harry pressed a kiss to his jaw and walked away, running a large hand through his curls.

**You told Harry Styles about me?! :O -Louis**

_He was intrigued after your drunk Vegas proposal so I told him about you... I remember you telling me that he's your "absolute fookin' fave". Did you finally meet him? -Zayn_

**He gave me his number and told me we're gonna fuck over and over... Zayn I love you -Louis**

_Only the best for you, babe. Let me know how it goes ;) -Zayn_

Louis hurried back to his van after texting Harry and decided that maybe if he was a little bit drunk he wouldn't be a stuttering mess in front of the man of his dreams again. It'd be a lie to say he didn't have a dance around whilst he took swigs from a bottle of vodka and it'd also be a lie to say he didn't fall down when he got Harry's address. He placed the vodka down and brushed his outfit off - not changing - before heading towards Harry's home.

He took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door, making a mental note of what Harry's exquisite home looked like even in the dark. The door swung open and Louis bit his lip as his eyes raked over the model. He was clad head to toe in black but his shirt was unbuttoned so far Louis wasn't sure why he bothered wearing it.

"Long time no see, wine?" Harry chuckled, as he lead Louis into his home with his hand on the small of the travellers back,

"I think I might be drunk enough, I want to remember this..." He breathed, his heart rate speeding up as Harry took his face in two large hands and brushed his thumb over Louis' bottom lip,

"You're so delicate... Shame I'm going to wreck you."

Before Louis could speak, Harry slammed his plush lips against his and backed him up into the wall. The traveller gripped the 22 year olds shoulders as his mouth was explored by Harry's tongue; he had no control - Harry had taken every breath from his body and as his head was tugged to the side by his hair he almost swore his heart stopped. The model latched his lips onto Louis' neck and began to suck a dark love bite, making the 19 year old's knees buckle slightly and hat fall to the floor.

A very unmanly squeal left his lips as Harry threw his small body over his shoulder and walked upstairs. He tilted his head as he watched Harry's ass but quickly found himself lying on a fancy looking rug on the bedroom floor. The traveller didn't get to glance at Harry before he was flipped onto his stomach, his face pressed into the soft fabric beneath him as the model pinned him to the floor by the back of his neck.

"God, your ass..." Harry grunted, pulling down Louis shorts and boxers in one swift motion with his free hand - lifting Louis hips so his ass was in the air.

The model squeezed his cheeks and pulled them apart, making Louis let out a deep moan as he ran his tongue across the clenching muscle. He curled his fingers into the rug as Harry moved his hand from his neck to hold him open and began to fuck his tongue into him, messily eating the younger man out. Louis could almost feel the bruises forming beneath Harry's finger trips but he loved it. If Harry was this rough when just eating him out, he could barely wait for to model to be inside him.

"So tight, surprising for such a little cockslut" Harry chuckled, as he pressed his middle finger into Louis, making the 19 year old rut against his rug, "Oh you like being degraded huh..? Answer me whore!"

"Fuck yes, fucking love being a whore" he whined, as Harry tugged harshly on his hair, making his neck crane back and stretch in quite a painful way,

"Who's whore?" The 22 year old whispered, his lips brushing Louis' ear as he pressed two fingers hard into the traveller's prostate,

"Yours..."

Harry smirked and pushed Louis back down, his hand returning to the back of his neck as he continued to fuck his long fingers in. Louis was a sobbing mess by the time Harry had reached four fingers - the model had barely been touching his prostate and when he did it was for mere moments.

"Gunna come untouched? If you do I'll let you suck my cock before I fuck that pretty ass of yours, slut."

Louis whined and as if on cue came hard onto the rug, his whole body quaking with the force of his orgasm. He barely had a moment to breathe before Harry lifted him onto his knees by the tshirt he was still wearing. His blue eyes flickered up to see the model smirking down at him.

"Show me how bad you want it, baby."

The traveller whined and mouthed at the obscene bulge in Harry's jeans, his breathe dampening the dark material. After Harry's command he lifted his small hands and wiggled Harry's jeans down his hips, his underwear coming off with it - only to be met with quite possibly the prettiest dick he'd ever seen. A hand was wound into his hair as he gave it a few quick tugs.

"Suck it."

Louis obeyed and started bobbing his head, using his hand on the parts he couldn't reach. Harry grunted and pulled on his hair, urging him to take more in - ignoring the gagging sounds the traveller made as he got further down the model's cock.

"Want me to fuck your mouth, whore?" He hissed, holding Louis against his body by the back of his head - the 19 year olds nose pressed against his pubic bone, making obscene sounds as he choked on the model's cock.

He pulled Louis away from him to allow him to breathe for a few seconds before he thrusted back in - fucking the younger man's mouth hard. Tears streamed down the 19 year olds cheeks as he gagged on the large cock hitting the back of his throat but loved every second of it all the same.

"Wanna cum on your face" Harry grunted, his head rolling back as he let Louis take control back and bob his head at his own pace, "Bet you look so good painted with cum..."

Louis moaned as he mouthed at the tip, letting Harry jerk himself off fast. The 19 year old sat expectantly, moaning as the model came across his cheeks and into his mouth.

"Such a cumslut... God I can't wait to fuck you" he groaned, as Louis wiped the cum off his face with two fingers and sucked them clean, "Bed, all fours."

Louis scrambled onto the bed like his life depended on it, cheekily shaking his ass as Harry rolled a condom down his length. The 19 year old yelped he earned a smack on the ass from the model. The 22 year old knelt behind Louis and teased his rim with the head of his cock.

"I don't know if you deserve this, whore..."

"Please" Louis whined, his head lowered.

A gasp left the traveller's lips as Harry pressed into him hard, barely waiting for him to adjust before his hips were flush to Louis' ass. He scrunched his eyes shut as Harry peppered his spine and shoulders with kisses.

"Good?" He asked, earning a small nod from Louis.

Harry's hand returned to Louis' hair as he began to make hard and deep thrusts into the younger boy's tight hole. A string of curse words left the traveller's lips as his body rocked with the force of the model's hard thrusts.

"Fuck, faster Harry, please!" He mewled, making Harry tug his hair hard to expose his neck to the 22 year old.

Harry attacked the younger man's throat with dark love bites as he began to fuck into him mercilessly; putting everything he had into his hips - hitting Louis' prostate dead on with almost every thrust. Louis cried out in pleasure as nearly every sensitive spot on his body was touched, kissed and fucked by the model.

"Zayn didn't give you nearly enough credit" Harry growled, "Don't think he used you right, did he hmm? Didn't give the slut the treatment he deserved."

Louis whimpered as Harry slowed his thrusts just as he was approaching an orgasm. His blue eyes flickered to his left where he could just see Harry leaving marks on his skin as he circled his hips teasingly. The traveller began to move his own hips - fucking himself back on Harry's cock, moaning loudly.

"Fucking yourself on my cock? Desperate little thing aren't you? Go on, make yourself cum."

Harry's hips remained perfectly still as the 19 year old fucked himself on the 22 year old's cock fast, bringing both of them closer to the edge until Louis came hard - Harry not far behind, both their cocks still sensitive from their first orgasm.

The model pulled out and threw the protection in the bin, sitting up on the edge of the bed as Louis collapsed onto his stomach - panting into Harry's expensive sheets. He gripped the sheet in his hand and Harry chuckled.

"I'll get you some water... You sound like you need it."

Louis watched through heavily lidded eyes as Harry strolled out of the room in nothing whatsoever. He'd never been fucked so good in his life and his legs felt like jelly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand up for the next week without hurting himself. He shakily rolled over onto his back, making a noise of disgust as he saw the cum on his stomach.

"Here's your water... And something to clean up with."

The traveller sat up slowly, wincing from the pain in his ass before wiping himself down and sipping on the drink. He looked over at Harry who was rummaging through his wardrobe, taking the time to admire his body because he hadn't had then opportunity to before.

"If you want to stay in my home during your time in New York, you can - I have a guest room free but if I bring someone over and tell them you're my cousin then you just nod along. I'm a nice guy unless you get in the way of my other hookups"

"Thank you, I'll have to go pick up Miko and my things"

"Take all the time you need."

 _Wow,_ Louis thought, _I love New York._


	11. Eleven

**23rd May**  
Louis now very much understood how Liam felt. He could feel the ache when Harry came stumbling drunkly through the door with a pretty model glued to his lips. But he was a man of his word and when Harry told the people he brought over that Louis was his cousin, the 19 year old gave a tight lipped smile.

He more often than not found himself making breakfast for the girls when they came down the next morning; looking as perfect as they did when they showed up the night before. They were mostly sweet but a few made sarcastic comments in his direction.

It arguably all went south one morning when Louis was dancing round the kitchen, making breakfast in nothing but one of Harry's shirts which fell almost to his knees and one of Harry's hookups walked in and spotted the dark love bites on the insides of Louis' thighs as he moved. Louis didn't even hear the other pair come in last night so he had assumed he had the house to himself.

"...So, you're Harry's cousin?" She asked, making Louis jump and turn his music down,

"Y-Yeah... Well step-cousin, Robin is my uncle" he squeaked, her dark eyes grazing over his small form, also seeing marks on his neck,

"Hmm okay..." The girl hummed, taking a small step back so she was hidden from Harry's view as the model came in through the other door,

"Morning Lou" he purred, wrapping his arms around Louis waist from behind and nudged his nose into the boy's jaw, unaware of the girl's presence, "you look so good in my clothes baby"

"H-Harry..."

"Shh shh" Harry hushed, turning Louis round and pressing their lips together,

"Ah ha! Cousin my ass!"

"Louis! Why didn't you tell me she was there?!" Harry snapped, making the 19 year old cower away,

"Look Harry, don't get mad. This doesn't change things between us I promise... We all know you've got a big heart yeah? Nothing's changed just because you like guys too"

"I'm straight! Tell her Louis!"

"H-He's straight..."

"Sure, love" she smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry huffed and narrowed his eyes at the traveller before leading the model out with his large hand on the small of her back. Things weren't the same from then; he and Harry still fucked on the regular but the model seemed to be trying to distance himself - bringing home even more girls than before, not cuddling him or being romantic... as if he was trying to prove something... Well, Louis knew exactly what he was trying to prove, he often growled that he was straight whilst he was balls deep in the traveller and used derogatory feminine names for him too.

Louis knew the media was always on Harry's case about his sexuality but he'd just assumed because of the way the model had come onto him that he was perfectly okay with being bisexual/pansexual... Not ashamed. But then he began to realise that Harry hadn't ever been seen in public with him and never brought other guys home. He obviously didn't want to get papped outside with a guy as it may spark up rumours - but could he just say Louis was his cousin to the media too?

He stirred his tea slowly as he sat in the kitchen, his cheek rested against the palm of his hand as he watched his milky drink swirl in the mug. He was afraid to confront Harry about all of this... Would it make him a hypocrite? No... He's not asking to date Harry, he's just trying to help a friend out, right? He ran his tongue along his bottom lip as his eyes lifted to the counter opposite him - he didn't want to overstep his boundaries but he didn't want to see Harry struggling with his sexuality.

The small boy slowly made his way to the living room, taking quite big gulps of the tea in the large mug. His small hands encircling the white porcelain to stop them from shaking as he walked through the large doorway. The smaller man paused for a moment before slightly clearing his throat.

"Harry..?" He asked quietly, as the model sat watching TV, his long legs perched a top the coffee table, his green eyes fixated on _America's Next Top Model_ ,

"Hmm?"

"...are you ashamed of the fact you like guys?"

"I don't like guys, I'm straight" the model snapped, turning his head to look at the small boy wearing his sweater and some sinfully tight jeans - his green eyes flickering across the numerous lovebites on his neck and jaw, pretending he wasn't the one who put them there,

"Harry, you can't fuck me and tell me you're straight..."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen. I don't know what's going on in your head but there's nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual, Harry..." He sighed, sipping at his tea, a comforting smile on his face, "You need to be honest with yourself"

"I'm not a stupid little twinky faggot like you!"

Louis dropped the mug he was holding, the pieces shattering against the dark wooden floor like his opinion of Harry; the remains of his tea pooling on the ground. Sure, Harry was ashamed of being gay but... Did he really just stoop to that level? The traveller usually didn't let words get to him but this was his _idol_ calling him a disgusting slur, and it was heartbreaking - his every nightmare being realised. He shakily took two steps back as the tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Louis wait-" Harry began, rising to his feet,

"Fuck you Harry. Fuck you."

Harry shouted a string of apologies at Louis as the younger stormed upstairs to gather his things and get Miko awake. He sobbed loudly as he ran out of the house. His whole body quaking violently - his puppy quickly bounding along beside him, clearly aware of his owner's distress. He dialled the phone as he started the engine; placing it on top of the dashboard as he drove away from Harry.

" _Louis? Not that I don't love you pal but it's 7am and I-_ "

"Harry called me a stupid little twinky faggot" he choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks,

" _What the fuck? Isn't he gay too?"_

"S-Stan I..."

" _Are you driving right now? Pull over and go get into bed Louis... He's not worth your tears"_

"He's my idol Stan... I've looked up to him ever since I read about him for the f-first time" he cried, pulling the van over to the side of the road to park it, his whole body still shaking,

" _Lou, I need you to go get your pjs on and get into bed okay?_ " Stan said softly, knowing exactly how to comfort his best friend.

The 19 year old put the phone on speaker and got changed into his Spider-Man pyjamas before sliding under the covers of the bed, sniffling and trying to avoid wiping his eyes on the duvet. Before he could speak again he heard the quiet strumming of a guitar down the other end of the phone and he couldn't fight the small frown that was determined to be on his face.

He curled up further in the sheets and just listened to the quite hums of the guitar, his brain fighting his heart to stop thinking about Harry. And he fell asleep that morning with shaky  breaths and a tiny frown and definitely _not_ thinking about the model.


	12. Twelve

**31st May**  
It'd been 3 days since he ran out of Harry's and he still found himself wanting to run back to the model, feel his touch... He felt so broken so he decided now was the time to move on. The drive to Orlando would take about 16 hours and he worried he'd have too much time to think, and everything would only get worse.

" _Boo, I love you but you know I can't stay on the phone for over 16 hours_ " his Mum sighed, listening to her son's woes as he sipped at his tea,

"How do I keep my mind off him Mum? He's Harry Styles... He was always on my mind before I even met him..." He sighed as he looked at the Instagram photo from one of first nights with Harry.

**@louist91: I feel alive**

** **

He didn't tag Harry, he didn't put tags... All the photo was was one Harry had taken when they where cuddling in bed together. His hand was covering his face and his arm covered most of Harry's tattoos so he could be cuddling anyone - the only indications it was Harry were the chunky rigs on his fingers and the glimpses of tattoos that did peak through. It was so domestic and coupley... Harry's arms felt like home.

" _How about you call Niall_ " She suggested, Louis loving how fond his mother was of the cooky Irishman - he was pretty sure she had his number,

"Busy... I'll just leave you to whatever you're doing. Love you"

" _Love you too bubba, stay safe_."

Before he could even put the phone down he had a text from Niall checking up on him - _dammit mum_. He shook his head and climbed onto the van, loading his snacks and drinks into the fridge and cupboards before making sure everything was already for him to take off. A small sigh left his lips as he saw a kale smoothie in the back of the fridge that Harry must've left behind.

He pulled the bottle out and sunk to the floor, his knees to his chest. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself anymore - he'd always thought Harry as someone special, even more so after they'd met but the traveller had fallen so hard, so quickly. It was ridiculous really, Harry was an A-list YSL and Gucci model for goodness sake and he was just some _kid_. Why would they ever work? All of those lazy early morning fucks with soft touched, all of those cuddles... Every time they'd stayed up until like 3am just talking.. Why had he let himself believe any of that meant anything to Harry?

The traveller burst out crying and shoved the door of the van open before throwing the smoothie bottle into the nearest wall; the green liquid splashing against the bricks. He hugged Harry's sweater tighter around his body and shakily walked to the nearest bar, his breathing coming out in uneven grunts and his eyes blurry from the tears.

He stumbled into the bar, fishing around in his pockets for the new fake ID Harry had got for him, before clambering onto the stool. His small fingers shook as he waved over the bartender, trying to look like he hadn't been crying.

"I want shots of the strongest thing you have, put it on a tab" he said quietly, his eyes dull,

"Sure thing, doll" she smiled, completely oblivious to the heartbroken look on his face.

He honestly didn't know what time it was; the more he drank, the more the spirits burnt his throat, the quicker the time seemed to pass until he was half laying on the bar - his cheek squashed against the marble counter as he swirled the honey whiskey around in the glass. His hand shook as he laughed sadly, his blue eyes fixated on the happy couple walking out of the bar together and it didn't take long for the laughter to turn to tears.

The boy sobbed into the bar, his eyes going puffy and snot running down his nose. He was certainly a sight and a half but the bartender was too busy to even notice his distress as he soaked the sleeve of Harry's sweater in tears and snot. He mumbled curses to himself as he scratched at his wrist.

"Oh pet, look at you" a voice said softly, a small hand gripping at Louis shoulder, "Girls, get him some water, yeah?"

The girl's hands slowly pried Louis away from the counter and he was turned round - he looked up to be greeted by three very worried, but blurry, looking girls. The blonde pulled some tissues out her purse and began to wipe his face down. He wavered in his seat as the girls worried about him. The tallest took his jaw in her fingers to try and get him to focus on how many fingers she was holding up.

"Drink this, babe" a new girl said, the same accent as the first, "Sober you up a little."

Louis nodded, shakily bringing the glass to his lips and sipping at the icy water. One took a step closer and pulled him into her side, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. She gave him a sweet smile as he looked up at her drunkly.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"L-Louis..."

"Well I'm Jesy, this is Perrie, Leigh-Anne and Jade" the girl to his left said, she and Perrie helping him to his feet, "We're gonna take you home and take care of you okay?"

He nodded and leant against their support, his knees weak as they all walked out - the girls' heels clicking against the floor - after they paid for his drinks. They just chatted and babbled to Louis, fully aware their words were barely getting through to the drunken man who's eyes were glazed over. He nudged his nose into Perrie's shoulder and he smiled softly, she smelt nice and homely - she wore the same perfume as his sister. She pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and he smiled a little bigger.

"Climb in, babe."

They helped him into the back of a car, Perrie and Jesy sliding in either side of him - Jade and Leigh-Anne getting in the front. He snuggled up against Perrie and she slid her arm around his shoulders.

"He's like a cute little puppy" she giggled, ruffling his feathery hair,

"I have a cute little puppy!" He gasped, a dopey grin on his face as Harry slipped completely on his mind, "Oh my precious little Miko"

"Tell us about Miko, babe" Leigh-Anne smiled, turning in the front passenger seat, the girls were doing their best to distract him from whatever was making him sad.

They listened to Louis happily babble away about the puppy, drunkly stumbling through his stories as the smile remained on his face. Perrie ran her manicured hand up and down his arm as he spoke.

"One time..." He giggled, "One time he licked Harry's..."

 _Harry_.

The drunken man burst into tears and buried his face into his sweater covered hands. Perrie pulled him into her side and mouthed ' _he's heartbroken_ ' to the others and nuzzled her nose into his hair, mumbling words of kindness to him. He curled up into her arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Just get some rest..." She whispered, combing her fingers boy's hair, "We'll watch over you, pet."

His blue eyes fluttered shut as she squeezed him one more time and he slowly fell asleep with nothing on his mind but Harry.


	13. Thirteen

**1st June**  
He groaned as the light streamed through the window onto his face, basking his skin in warmth. The memories of last night come flooding back as he looked around the room he was in, pressing his palms into the soft cream sofa as he sat up. Louis scratched at his stubbly jaw and let out a yawn - his blue eyes dulled over from the dreadful hangover that now haunted him.

He looked around the living room; admiring it's cutesy decor and how well kept it was for a home with four residents. The walls were a soft blue colour and decorated with antique frames and photographs of the girls with friends and family. It was so cosy here.

"Good morning" a soft voice chirped.

The 19 year old turned around to see Perrie walking in with a striped mug of what he hoped as tea as she passed it to him alongside some painkillers. She wore a large white tee over some cute pink shorts and even first thing in the morning she looked like some kind of angel. The 22 year old ran her fingers through the traveller's fringe and his eyes closed as he tried not to purr at her gentle touch. Louis sighed contently as he sipped at his tea after forcing down the painkillers to soothe the pain in his head.

"Want to talk about what happened last night, pet?" She asked, brushing a strand of hair from her own face, "You were pretty torn up"

"...Fell in love with a guy-"

"Harry?"

"Yeah, him... But he... He has a severe case of internalised homophobia and when I confronted him about he called me a twinky little faggot" he mumbled, "A-And it wouldn't have hurt so bad but he was my idol"

"So he's famous?"

"Harry Styles"

"...really? Wow, I always thought he was a decent guy" she said, as Jade walked in, stretching her tanned arms above her head before sitting down on the other side of Louis, "He's never seemed like the type to be homophobic"

"I didn't think he was, he came onto me so confidently but as soon as he got caught in the act by a model he got all distant and then we argued" Louis explained, "C-Could we stop talking about him?"

The girls nodded and it was agreed that Jade would take him back to his van so he could freshen up a bit. He pulled on a black, slightly sheer, long sleeved tshirt and jeans before bringing Miko back to the girls' home.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a while? We've got a 4th of July party in Miami you can come to next month" Jesy grinned, nudging his side as the pair sat eating breakfast a short while after he came back to their house, "We're pretty cool."

He grinned at her and nudged her back, nodding happily before being pulled into a big hug. Leigh-Anne squeaked and joined in the hug with Perrie and Jade not too far behind until all 5 of them were giggling together. Miko yapped at their feet so Perrie scooped him up and cuddled the ball of fluff to her chest.

Louis pulled out his phone and snapped a selfie with the girls and Miko where they were all pulling silly faces and he quickly posted it to instagram- hopefully to get his mum off his case about him being sad. He loved her but every two seconds she checked up on him.

**@louist91: okay, so these girls are my new favourite people ever @perrieeele @jadeameliabadwi @leigh_love_life @jesymix14 #faves #girls #love #happy**

**-304 likes-**

**@mrsjohannahdeakin: glad to see you happy again, boo! #TeamTommo! :)**

**@Aiden_Grimshaw: I showed Stanley and we are both thoroughly offended**

**@niallhoran: I'm offended**

**@perrieeele: @niallhoran @aiden_grimshaw #DealWithItBoys ;);)**

Louis chuckled and he and girls decided to spend the day in the city; the sun was still pouring down and they thought it'd be the perfect way to keep his mind off of Harry. He was made even happier when Aiden and Stan said they could visit him next week and then Niall the week after that.

"Lou! You would look _so_ cute in these!" Jesy squealed, holding up what looked like the smallest pair of jeans he'd ever seen,

"...Babe those won't fit" he chuckled, taking the dark trousers from her, "and what material is this?"

"They're jeggings, your ass would look even better in them - they're so tight" Perrie smirked, quirking her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes and after grabbing a white button up and blue blazer he walked to the dressing room to try the ensemble on. The girls told him they were trying things on too so he just nodded and slid into the quite fancy dressing room.

He slid his own clothes off, kicking his vans to the side before making a very valiant attempt to get the jeggings over his hips and ass. It was hard to hold in the grunts as he forced them up but as soon as they were pulled over his body he immediately decided these were going to be his new fuck me jeans. His ass did look fantastic.

He slid the button up shirt up on before sliding on the blazer, brushing it down.

"Lou! How's it look?" Leigh-Anne called out.

He walked out of the dressing room to see Leigh-Anne and Jade sat there with shopping bags at their feet. Their faces lit up into big grins and Jade clapped with excitement.

"Harry is going to kick himself when he sees how hot you look" Jade beamed, earning a smack on the arm and a glare from Leigh-Anne,

"...He's going to be at the party?" Louis mumbles, his hands almost instantly clammy,

"He's friends with Selena as well. Anyone who's anyone is going to be there" Leigh-Anne sighed, walking over to Louis, taking his biceps in her small hands, "But you don't have to worry okay? We won't let him anywhere near you"

"Anyone who is anyone..? Does that happen to include Liam Payne?"

"Yeah, why?"

He groaned and rubbed his face. _My life is over_ he mumbled into Leigh-Anne's shoulder as she pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his temple - she didn't know why Liam was a problem - the athlete was a sweetheart - but maybe it was the same story as with Harry? She looked over at Perrie and Jesy as they came back, both of them looking confused.

' _I'll explain later_ ' she mouthed.

Perrie grabbed Louis' things ams took them to the till whilst the other girls tried to coax what happened with Liam out of the 19 year old. He shook his head, not wanting to let the girls realise he's a complete twat.

"Right, you know what... Screw Harry, screw Liam. Invite one of your friends, we'll let Selena and the girls know what went down and they'll keep Harry and Liam distracted" Jesy explained, squeezing Louis' shoulder, "We're going to make this a party you'll never forget!"


	14. Fourteen

**3rd July**   
"Are you sure you can't come Stanley?" Louis pouted, his arms around his best friend's shoulders,

"I've got work, babes. You've still got Aiden and the girls yeah?" He smiled, ruffling the 19 year old's fluffy hair, "Besides I've got to take the van and Miko home so you can get the plane to Miami"

"I'll take care of him" Aiden grinned as Stan spun Louis around and shoved him playfully into his ex-boyfriend's arms, "Need someone there to control his alcohol intake - the lightweight"

"Louis! We need to go to the airport!" Jade called out, shyly waving at Aiden and Stan as she saw them,

"See you round Stan, say hi to Mum for me. Bye buddy! I'll miss you, little pup!" The 19 year old said, waving Stan off and petting Miko before walking back to the house to finish packing up his things, Aiden's arm around his shoulder, "I'm happy you're sticking around"

"Me you too, love... So Perrie?"

"What about her?" Louis questioned, quirking an eyebrow,

"She single..?"

"Try'na pull one of my girls Aiden?" Louis gasped, placing his hand over his heart, "And I thought I was the only one for you!"

"Oh sod off, Tomlinson" Aiden chuckled, "You'll always have a special place in my heart"

"Ew, stop being so gay" he giggled, making the taller shove him back through the door and playfully glare,

"You're a complete pain in the ass."

The two boys walked into the living room to find the girls all cuddled up in their comfy airport clothing; Perrie smiled sweetly at Aiden, making his cheeks heat up. Louis hauled his suitcase downstairs, his rucksack over his shoulders and slid his sockless feet into his vans. He waved them out and they all walked out to see their taxi driver leant against the side of the van.

The middle aged man smiled when he saw them and opened up the trunk before sliding open the door for them all.

"I'm glad my Vegas money means we can travel first class with you guys" Louis smiled happily, as they all loaded their cases into the back of the taxi, before turning to the driver, "Aye, do you take music requests?"

"Always" the man beamed, the wrinkles by his eyes deepening, "...especially if these lovely young ladies will sign my daughter's copy of their album?"

The girls giggled and signed the CD case before they all climbed in and left for the airport. Louis hummed along quietly to the music, trying not to listen in on Aiden's attempts on flirting with Perrie. Aiden and Stan had been in New York for the past two weeks and Louis ex had been pining ever since he laid eyes on the blonde girl - he didn't blame him, if he wasn't gay he sure he'd go for her as well.

"Since the party isn't until tomorrow night, I suggest a movie night in one of our hotel rooms when we land in Miami?" Jesy suggested, popping a crisp into her mouth,

"That's if I survive the flight" Louis chuckled, running his fingers through his fringe,

"I'm sure it'll be fine, babe."

_Oh boy, were they wrong._

"Kill me. Someone shoot me. I swear to god if someone doesn't end me now I'll do it myself."

Louis five companions followed his line of sight to see none other than Harry boarding their plane; he even looked stylish for a trip to the airport despite being only in a white shirt and skinny jeans - his curls fell over his shoulders and Louis could've sworn he saw a new tattoo on the man's collarbones. The 19 year old mimed shooting a bullet through his head and Aiden just rolled his eyes.

"You're overreacting..." He said,

"Fuck you, Grimshaw. You're supposed to be on my team!"

"I am, but you need to stop letting him bother you. He isn't worth the fuss" the exboyfriend explained, as they walked up the stairs into the first class section, "Just have a good time with the people who care about you."

Louis sighed and nodded, showing his ticket to the flight attendant who pointed him in the direction of his seat.

The model was lying back on his seat, green eyes closed as music filled his ears through his overpriced headphones. It would be nice to get out New York for a while, he'd just finished a big photoshoot with Gucci and finally had some free time and going to Selena Gomez's 4th of July party seemed like the perfect break. The two had met through mutual friends and had become quite close over the years, she'd called him multiple times just to be sure Harry was free.

He furrowed his brow as the cabin seemed to get darker through his closed eyelids, so he decided to open one to see what was going on. The 22 year old propped himself up a bit further on his seat to see a guy loading his bags into his storage compartment - the man's face was familiar but he couldn't put his finger where he'd seen him before.

"Aiden!"

That voice however, was one he knew better than the back of his hand. He pretended to close his eyes again and paused his music as Louis walked over to, who Harry now remembered to be, his ex boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder. The small boy stood on his tiptoes to whisper something in the other's ear, making him laugh in response and Louis frown.

"Perrie is here Lou, I'm not doing that..." He chuckled, ruffling Louis' feathery hair,

"How else am I supposed to show that I'm over him when I'm really not?" Harry heard the 19 year old squeak, noticing Louis' baby blues were scanning over him, "How did he get more attractive?"

Harry had to fight back a smirk because he knew it was inappropriate, Louis shouldn't have to get over him... They should be together. The model was finally coming to grips with his sexuality and he hated the way he'd treated Louis.

"Ignore him, go talk to one of the girls, I want a nap."

Harry saw Louis walk away so he faked a yawn and sat up, rubbing his eyes before reaching into his bag. He could almost feel Aiden's eyes burning into his skull as he pulled out his phone. The 22 year old chewed nervously on his lip before pressing down the home button on his phone - giving Aiden the full view of his wallpaper; the same photo Louis had posted on his Instagram back in May.

"Holy fuck" he heard Aiden mutter, so he turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him,

"Excuse me?"

"I-I... Uh... Oh my god you're Harry styles!" He said, trying to cover his true reason for cursing,

"That would be me" Harry chuckled, "How are you?"

"Great, great... Going to Miami with my friends for a party" Aiden squeaked, not really sure what to do,

"Same! It wouldn't happen to be Selena Gomez's party would it?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow - desperate to know if Louis would be at the same party as him,

"Y-Yeah"

"Maybe I'll see you there then."

Aiden nodded before mumbling excuse me and hopping out of his seat to go over to Louis. Harry let out a sigh and sunk back into his seat, playing his music again as his eyes closed - well this party will certainly be interesting.


	15. Fifteen

**4th July (AM)**   
Louis groaned and pulled the covers over his head as the curtains in his hotel room were torn open. He knew it was hot outside - he could tell just from the light permeating into his room. A soft laughter filled his ears followed by the soft patter of sock covered feet on his carpet.

"Fuck off Jesy, I have a headache" he hissed, as she tore the covers off his face, he quickly covered his tanned skin with his small hands,

"That's because you got drunk on the plane you idiot!" She laughed, grabbing his tattooed wrists and pulling him so he was sat up, "What were you thinking?"

"I thought if I got drunk enough I'd have the confidence to flirt with the flight attendant... I was right"

"Did you flirt with him to make Harry jealous?"

"What do you think? Throw me my boxers?"

"Getting wasted and then groping a 40 something year old flight attend's ass isn't exactly the best way to make a guy jealous" Jesy replied, throwing a pair of boxers at Louis's face, "If they could've kicked you off the plane they would have"

"What else was I supposed to do? Aiden wouldn't make out with me" he pouted, sliding them on under the covers,

"You could've ignored him and played card games with us."

Louis just shook his head and pulled a tshirt and trackies on; not planning on dressing nice until he absolutely had to. Jesy opened her arms and he sunk into them; burying his face into her neck. He let out a small sigh and she ruffled his hair.

"I hate how much you let him affect you sweetheart, he's a bag of dicks for what he did to you"

"They say to never meet your heroes... And they're right. I fell in love with a twat" he whined,

"The hotel does massages? Let's get a couples massage babe!" She grinned, like she'd come up with the best idea ever,

"You know what, I need to relax."

So that's how he spent his morning, with a very attractive young (but sadly straight) Italian man pressing his hands into all of the knots in Louis muscles - turning him into jelly with his almost magical touch. The room around them was a soothing green shade with bamboo decor around; plants lining the walls - the sun shone through the slats in the blinds, bathing their bodies in heat. Louis ran his tongue across his bottom lip and let out a sigh as Emilio worked out a particularly tight knot. Jesy gave him a sleepy grin and a thumbs from her table.

"Best idea ever" he chuckled, letting out a grunt as the Italian gripped his waist, "Emilio you have magical hands"

"Why thank you Louis" Emilio replied softly, "You seem quite stressed, yes?"

"You have no idea."

When they returned to their hotel room at lunch times, they saw the rest of the girls and Aiden watching TV. Louis winked at Aiden as soon as he saw his ex's arm looped around Perrie's waist as she snuggled into him; the taller flipping him off in return. The blonde girl giggled and hid her pink face in his chest before looking up into the man's eyes with a cute smile.

"Where were you two?" Jade asked, her hair tied into a messy bun on top of her head,

"We got a couples massage. My masseuse was hot and Italian" Louis swooned, flopping down on the sofa next to Leigh-Anne,

"Did you grope him too?"

"Oh sod off, Grimshaw"

"We've got 5 hours until we have to leave... I think that means we should start getting ready"

"5 hours? It takes me like 15 minutes" Aiden laughed, earning a smack on the chest from Perrie,

"Explains why you always look like trash" Louis smirked,

"Please explain how the hell you two dated for so long?" Jade giggled, eyes flickering between the two boys,

"Don't even get me started... Aiden was so comforting to be with, he's a massive softie and cares so much about everyone" Louis smiled softly, "One time, he had an audition for a music academy but my little cousin passed away so he just didn't go, he stayed by my side and held me until I was better... He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend."

Perrie shifted so Aiden could get up and pull his ex into a tight hug; he mumbled a thank you into Louis' neck and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he spoke.

"And Louis just got the best ass"

"Oh come on!"


	16. Sixteen

** **

**4th July (PM)**  
Louis looked up at Perrie as she styled his hair into a quiff; her pink tongue poking out as she concentrated on the job at hand. Louis was always too lazy to do anything with his hair except brush his fringe from his eyes. He was honestly kind of jealous with the way Perrie was pulling off the scruffy ponytail look... He was in fact jealous of how all of them looked.

He was also mad at how hot Perrie looked with Aiden; her lacy dress perfectly complimented his big coat and button up shirt. His ex chatted away with the other girls - telling them embarrassing relationship stories to make them laugh.

"You all look so much better than me" he pouted, earning a smack round the back of the head from Perrie's manicured hand, as he turned back to look at her,

"Louis, you look smoking. Like out of this world hot" she said, "See..."

She moved out of the way of the mirror and he leant forward, running his hand across his jaw. His quiff had a curl to it and for the first time the scruff on his face made him look more mature than lazy - the jacket was perfectly tailored to his body and his white shirt brought out the tan in his skin. He couldn't fight the smile on his lips as he rose to his feet, admiring his ass once more in the tight jeggings the girls had convinced him to buy.

"We all ready?" Aiden asked, Perrie hanging off his arm - the pair looking like the hottest couple to ever walk the earth,

"Niall and Zayn are meeting us there" Louis smiled, his phone screen lighting up with a text from Zayn as he spoke, "They're waiting outside now actually - Zayn just saw Liam go in with a couple of his football mates. Apparently he glared"

"Oh screw Liam, cmon! Let's go!" Jesy grinned, grabbing Louis hand and pulling him outside where their limo was waiting,

"A limo? Seriously?" Louis laughed,

"We want to give our Lou the full experience."

He rolled his eyes and climbed into the limo, immediately being passed a champagne flute by Jade. The 19 year old propped his legs up across the girls' and rested his head against the door.

"Now this is the high life" he chuckled, sipping on his champagne, a soft smile on his face,

"I'm limiting your alcohol intake tonight babe" Aiden chuckled, "Are we here already?"

"Seriously, you got a limo for a 5 minute drive?"

"Shut up."

The door was opened and flashing lights filled Louis vision. The girls and Aiden got out first but before he could join them two hands were put in front of him- one tanned, one pale in contrast. He grinned as he saw both Niall and Zayn in front of him, sliding his hand into each of theirs. He slung his arms over their shoulders and walked down the carpet with them both; ignoring the questions and flashing lights.

"How are you doing?" Zayn asked quietly, his lashes fluttering softly against his cheeks as he blinked, his whiskey coloured eyes scanning Louis' face,

"I'm not going to let either of them ruin my night, I'm here to party with my friends and have a good time"

"I do have to tell you something... Although the media don't know who you are yet, the celebs do. After the shit went down with Harry the model who caught you told her friends, who told their friends... Etc. So don't draw too much attention to yourself tonight..." Niall explained,

"You're also coming back to my hotel room" Zayn smirked.

Louis giggled as the three pushed through the doors and went out the back to the large gardens where the party was being held. The traveller had to suppress a gasp at how beautiful the place was - pale pink and purple lanterns were hung up everywhere, the flowers around the edge were blooming and the stone all appeared to be a white marble.

The traveller had to try not to fan-boy as he recognised many famous faces around the room, he could've sworn he even saw Ashton and Calum in the distance (he didn't even know if they were famous or not.)

"Wow, this is beautiful" he breathed, as Niall wondered off to mingle and Zayn's hand pressed to the small of his back,

"So you're the famous Louis?" Selena chuckled, as she approached him - opting to pull the stranger into a hug, "I've been told the situation, operation distraction is under way as we speak."

Louis let his gaze follow the way Selena's manicured finger was pointing to see a pair of model's draping themselves over a very bored looking Harry and some random blonde drunkly dancing with Liam. He quietly thanked her and took Zayn's hand to pull him over to the bar.

"Aiden told me you're on drink watch" the actor smirked, ordering them both beer, "But you're coming home with me anyway so I don't mind"

"Wanna dance?"

Zany nodded, letting Louis once again pull him along but this time it was to the dance floor where the music was blaring and bodies were moving in time to the beat and people were singing loud. The actor pulled the boy flush to his chest and the pair began to move their hips in sync - the younger grinding his ass back into Zayn as he wrapped his arms around the actor's neck. Louis giggled as Zayn gripped his hips and let his head roll back onto the man's shoulder; unaware of both Liam and Harry's hard gazes.

The model watched Zayn spin Louis around and the 19 year old laugh; he wasn't sure how he did it but Louis had somehow got even more beautiful. Maybe it was the separation or maybe it was just his ass in those jeans... And Harry thought his were tight. He hated the way Zayn's hands looked on the traveller's wide hips as he ground back into the actor; they didn't fit like his hands did. No ones hands but his looked right on Louis' body.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and muttered excuse me to the models before he started working his way through the crowds but sadly he couldn't get to Louis before a drunken Liam could. He stopped in his tracks and watched the scene unfold.

" _You fucking whore_!" Liam growled, slapping Louis across the face and shoving Zayn back, "I bet you've let every man at this fucking party get a piece of your slutty ass haven't'cha?! And you know what? * _hiccups_ * that's fiiiiine because you're going to die alone because no one, I repeat no one will ever want a whore like you! You _broke_ me Louis, and you deserve every piece of shit life throws at you... * _hiccup_ * You deserved to feel how I felt when Harry called you those names... Good luck with your life, _slut_. You'll need it."

All eyes were on Louis in that moment - some sympathetic, some glaring but the 19 year old couldn't breathe because he knew that Liam was right. He ran away from the crowds, ignoring the calls of his name as tears blurred his vision and began to stream down his cheeks. Not only did he feel heartbroken but he could almost feel the guilt and embarrassment swallowing him hole and he wished the ground beneath his feet would just open up so he would never have to face the world again. The boy shoved through the double doors and completely ignored the paparazzi now screaming his name as he ran down the red carpet leading up to the venue. He climbed straight into one of the taxis waiting outside and called out instructions to the driver; resting his forehead against the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!" Harry roared, storming over to the drunken man and swinging his arm to sock Liam hard in the jaw - knocking the footballer to the ground.

The model gripped Aiden's arms and Louis' ex flinched and closed his eyes in defence, scared he'd face the same fate. Harry shook him to open his eyes and the other saw the tears building in the 22 year old's green eyes as everyone else stared at them both.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Harry panted, "Take me there now."

Aiden studied Harry's face for a moment before nodding and quickly leading the model out of the party - leaving the rest of the guests confused and not sure what to do next. There were a few tending to Liam but it took a speech from Selena to bring it back to life; just hoping Harry would fix the mess that'd been made.

"Louis?" Aiden called out, as he pushed the hotel room door open, "Lou!?"

The pair searched the hotel room frantically only for Aiden to notice Louis travel bag was missing and so was his favourite hoodie and a pair of vans. Harry sat on the end of the bed, wringing his hands nervously as the other man repeatedly dialled Louis number until it just stopped ringing.

"...We need to get to the airport"

"Why?"

"I think he's going home."


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V, short but hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it. Also having a bit of an update spam at the moment

**5th July (AM)**  
The cab ride seemed to be never-ending even though he only lived about 45 minutes away... All he wanted was to curl up in bed and never face the world again, except for his mum, he needed to see his mum.

The cab driver immediately got the hint that he didn't want to talk from the exhausted expression on his young face and the pain in his strained voice. It was the same on the plane - the lady to his right had just left him alone, even when the flight attendant had come along with the cart - the woman had asked quietly just told her to leave him be. She'd seen heartbreak enough in her many years and could tell Louis just needed to be alone.

His blue eyes remained locked on his reflection as the rest of the scenery flew by, his chin propped up on his hand; he looked awful but he couldn't find himself caring anymore. All he could think about was the words Liam had said... Screamed at him.

He mumbled a quite thank you to the taxi driver as he was passed a packet of tissues to stop his continuous sniffles and wiping his nose on the back of the sleeve of his hoody. The driver gave him a weak smile before pulling up outside his family home.

"It's on me kid, just get yourself to bed" the man said softly, patting Louis shoulder,

"Th-Thank you so much."

He climbed out from the cab and waved the driver off, walking up the path with his head held high - not wanting to look down in front of his mother once again. The boy bit his lip as he pushed open the front door to his home - hearing out for any signs of life.

"Hello?" He called out, kicking his shoes off,

"Louis? Oh my god, boo!" Jay squealed, running to pull her son into her arms, "Oh my god baby I've missed you so much. You must be so hungry! Are you tired?"

"Very tired Mumma" he smiled tiredly, "Catch up after I've had a nap?"

"Of course, love. Wasn't expecting you home so soon..." She replied, brushing his hair from her face, "Sleep well babe."

He nodded weakly and trudged upstairs, being careful not to wake the girls and Ernest with his squeaky shoes or bump into any of them onto his way to his room. He pushed the door open and relaxed a little at the familiar room but then he glanced to his wall and saw photos of Harry. The 19 year old swallowed heavily and walked over to them, grazing his fingers very lightly across the pricey prints. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead to the wall; the only thing in his vision is a blurry Harry.

"I love you... Why have you got to be such a twat, Styles?" He whispered, nudging his nose against the photo.

He pulled his clothes off and slid Harry's sweater on with a pair of boxers before sliding under the covers and hugging them around his body. He tried to force himself to sleep, but Liam's words were bouncing around in his head - crashing and breaking down every defence he'd ever built up.

_You fucking whore!_

_Your slutty ass_

_You're going to die alone because no one, I repeat no one will ever want a whore like you!_

_Slut_

Louis had never thought of his sexuality as a bad thing before, he'd always been taught it was okay to have an active sex life... But Liam was right about him. He felt filthy. He could feel every single man who'd ever laid their hands on his body. The 19 year old through the covers off his body and sobbed hard as he began to throw his clothes off and run into his en suite to climb into the shower.

He turned the water on way too hot and sunk down to the floor, so he was sat with his knees to his chest as he scrubbed his skin raw - crying loud as he tried to rid his body of the sins he's committed. The boy bawled into his knees and sat there until he was slowly pulled to his feet and wrapped up in a fuzzy towel by his mother. She sat down on the bathroom floor with him and just let her soaking wet son cry into her neck as she held him tight.

"Shh baby, Mumma's got you" she hushed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I'm here baby I'm here..."

She fought back her own tears as he wept, trying to be strong for her baby but it was absolutely heartbreaking to see him this way. He was completely defenceless and even in her arms he felt alone.

"M-Mummy..." He whimpered,

"Don't speak Lou, just let it out, love" Jay whispered.

Louis seemed to cry for what felt like hours until he finally fell asleep in his mother's embrace. She used all of her strength to scoop him up and carry him to bed, sliding a pair of pyjamas and the duvet over his body before walking to the door.

"Sleep well sweetheart."

And with that, she flicked the light off and shut the door - allowing the heartbroken boy to sleep away his worries.


	18. Eighteen

**5th July (PM)**

"Harry! Slow down! He's not going anywhere!"

The model stormed through the airport with a determined look on his face; leaving Aiden struggling to keep up even thought he was supposed to be the one leading the way back to Louis home. By the time people realised the A-lister was in the airport he had already jogged past them.

News of what happened at the party had spread like wildfire on the Internet from the paps who had managed to sneak into the private event and now everyone was wondering who the mystery boy Harry had punched Liam in the face for and where exactly the model had gone running off to with another stranger. A few people managed to get blurry photos but nothing clear.

Aiden called out the address to the cab driver as they climbed in; Harry's large hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven. He was staring at the back of the seat in front of him and aside from his shaky hands he'd completely frozen.

"Harry?" Aiden questioned softly, "...Harry?"

"I-I... He..."

"It's going to be okay... Breathe with me."

The model copied Aiden's breathing before letting his eyes fall shut as he tried to relax. He had no idea what to even say to Louis... What would he do when Harry showed up at his door? They couldn't get a flight until 4 hours after Louis' plane had taken off so he hoped that the boy had slept and was maybe feeling a bit better... But he didn't have high hopes.

Louis crying was his least favourite thing in the world and he hated that Liam had used what he did to the 19 year old against him. All he wanted to do was hold Louis and kiss Louis and tell Louis how wrong Liam is.

"We need to stop at a shop on the way"

"There's a big target near his house" Aiden replied, "If you're going to get flowers get him-"

"Forget-me-nots. They're his favourite... His grandmother always used to tuck one behind his ear when he was a little kid. She'd tell him that they made his eyes shine brighter"

"And-"

"Don't get him chocolates get him pick-a-mix because he can never decide what his favourite thing is and he just loves the variety you can get"

"You're good" Louis ex' chuckled, sending Harry a smile, "I'm worried you know more about him than I do, Styles"

"Did you know that he's most ticklish behind his left ear? Like only his left ear..." The model sighed fondly, his face scrunching up a little, "Like I was running my fingers over his skin and when I did that he squealed..."

"I didn't know that... I know what you said was completely out of line but... I think you could be really good for him. He hasn't dated anyone but me and you're so different than I am. You're exciting, you exhilarate him. And he told me that falling in love with you was the easiest thing he's ever done..."

"Realising I loved him was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me..."

"Oh my... You love him? But wait... Why was it the worst?"

"Because of the words that had left my mouth... I could've told him I loved him but instead... I just wish that I could take it all back. I feel empty without him, I'm not sure how I survived without him before."  
  
The cab driver pulled up outside the superstore and Harry paid him as they climbed out. Aiden grabbed Louis' suitcase as well as his own and followed the model into the shop - telling Harry where to go to find each little thing for Louis. It took about half an hour but Harry's arms ended up so full they called Stan so they had a way to get to Louis'. The boy looked pissed as he pulled up in the car park; climbing out of his car and putting Louis' things into his trunk.

"...I was going to ask why we're helping this fuck but now I've seen all of that I'm pretty sure I know why" Stan huffed, narrowing his eyes at Aiden, "What were you thinking Aiden?"

"He punched Liam in the face, flew all the way to Lincoln, admitted he loves Louis and bought him all his favourite things Stanley."

The man huffed, and opened the car door and motioned for Harry to climb in - looking the absolute opposite of impressed about the idea. Stan narrowed his eyes at the model before climbing into the driver's seat. The drive to Louis' was deadly silent - the awkwardness was sky high and Harry felt like a right prat every time the driver sent him a look through the rear view mirror.

"Fuck this up, you're a dead man, got it?"

He gulped and nodded slowly, wringing his hands nervously once again. What was he going to say..?

_Hey there sexy... No Harry what the fuck is wrong with you? Louis, we need to talk... No that sounds like I'm mad at him. Oh my lord what do I-_

"We're here. Good luck, Styles."

Harry gathered up all the gifts he bought, trying not to get hit in the face with the giant " _I'm sorry_ " balloon he thought would be a good idea. As he rummaged through his things, Louis found himself still in bed, not having had the strength to get up - his small fingers were curled around Harry's sweater and his phone was off.

"Lou, love, Stan is here... Want to come down and say hi?"

"Can't you send him up?" He mumbled, snuggling further into the duvet,

"I just made him tea, and no hot drinks upstairs."

The 19 year old groaned and rolled out of bed, his lids hanging heavy as he forced himself not to just fall asleep where he stood. He rubbed his eyes and slowly followed his mum downstairs. He turned the corner and pushed open the living room door before freezing and his jaw opening wide.

His blue eyes first trailed around the room - meeting almost each and every little material thing that he loved. From the jar of pick-a-mix on the table to the stuffed bear sat on the arm chair. He took a step into the room before he saw him.

"Harry..." He breathed, "why... You're... I..."

The model rose to his feet, holding the bouquet of forget-me-nots in his hand. He took a step closer to Louis so the 19 year old now had to look up at him.

"...you never followed through with that proposal yknow" he whispered, before pressing his lips against Louis' in a desperate kiss, cupping the younger man's jaw with his free hand.

Like instinct, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tangled a hand in the long curls. Harry dropped the flowers and pulled Louis closer, kissing him with all the passion in his body - making up for all the lost time. He felt the 19 year old smile into the kiss so he slowly pulled back.

"...Louis, I love you" he whispered, pressing his forehead against the younger man's, "And I can't believe how stupid I was for letting you go. I-I can barely survive without you Louis. I'm so sorry... I was scared and I let it consume me and-"

"What you said hurt bad Harry... But all I want to do is help you. I want to support you every step of the way in your life. I love you so much" Louis said softly, "As long as you don't mind being known for loving a whore"

"Liam didn't know what he was saying... Baby, he was drunk"

"But-"

"But nothing, Lou. It's okay to have an active sex life... I just hope that from now on I'll be the only one who gets a piece of that wonderful bum of yours" he grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Louis' lips,

"Was that your way of asking me out?" The 19 year old giggled, his eyes lighting up,

"Will you be my boyfriend, Lou?" He whispered,

"I want nothing more."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss; Louis noting the sound of the front door closing, followed by a car driving away. He wrapped his hands into Harry's shirt and pulled him towards the stars, giving him short but passionate kisses as he tugged him towards his bedroom.

Harry pulled Louis shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, pulling his lover closer to his chest as they continued to kiss. He could feel Louis' nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt and before long he was hovering over his boyfriend.

"God, you're perfect" he whispered, nudging his nose against Louis' jaw so he tilted his head back and exposed his neck, "And all mine."

The pair ran their hands all over each others naked bodies, memorising every single curve and contour.

"...this is new" Louis whispered, tracing his fingers across the two swallows now tattooed across Harry's collarbones, blue flickering up to meet green,

"Yeah, uh, the little one is supposed to be you... Look at its eyebrows" Harry chuckled, "Sorry if that's super gay"

"Good job I'm super gay too."

Louis curled his fingers around Harry's necklace and tugged him back down into a kiss, a smile on both of their faces. The 19 year old hooked a leg around Harry's waist before reading to his dresser to pull out a condom and lube to pass to his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. He'd never get used to that.

Harry lubed up his fingers and slowly pressed his middle one into the 19 year old, the younger scrunching up his face in discomfort as he adjusted to the feeling. The model nuzzled his nose against Louis' and smiled.

"I got you, boo... Just relax for me" he whispered quietly, adding another finger slowly, "I'm gonna make you feel so good... So loved."

Louis whined and bit down on his lip as the 22 year old continued to stretch him open, his eyes fluttering shut. He realised that there was one thing he loved more than Harry being dominant and manhandling him... And that was the slow passionate lovemaking with lots of sweet touches and breathy words. He truly got to appreciate every inch of Harry during those moments.

"Ready?" Harry whispered, after rolling the condom down his length.

He nodded and nuzzled his face into his lover's shoulder as the older man pressed into him. Louis mouthed at Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his legs complete around the 22 year old's waist to coax him in. The model smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend and slowly began to thrust in and out, his hips moving in time with Louis pants.

"God baby, you're so beautiful" he breathed, brushing Louis' sweaty hair from his forehead, "I can't believe you're mine. I love you I love you I love you..."

"Fuck babe, I love you but p-please go faster" Louis whined.

Harry nodded quickly and sped up his hips, snapping them into Louis' - hitting his prostate with each hard snappy thrusts. He licked into the 19 year old's mouth desperately before wrapping his hand around Louis' length. The younger moaned out Harry's name as the model pumped eagerly at his dick to match his thrusts which had began to get sloppy as they both neared orgasm.

"Cum for me, kitten" Harry purred, pounding into Louis.

And Louis did just that, hard, all over his stomach as he arched his back. His body clenching around Harry brought him to the edge and the model spilled into the condom. He pulled out and laid himself down beside his worn out boyfriend, tying the condom up and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can.

"Have you slept with anyone since?" Louis asked quietly, his eyes not meeting Harry's as the model rolled on his side to get a better look at the 19 year old,

"Didn't want to, only wanted you" he replied, his voice soft as his fingers grazed Louis cheek,

"I love you"

"I love you and I promise I'm never going to screw this up again... I need you baby."

Louis snuggled up into Harry's embrace and let his eyes fall shut as the elder man squeezed him and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. He looked up into Harry's green eyes and smiled... This is where he wanted to be.


	19. Nineteen

**21st July**  
"...He slapped you across the face, Louis"

"But he's sweet most of the time."

Louis sat in the coffee shop with Niall and Zayn as he sipped on his tea, his blue eyes flickering between his friends. The rest of the café was empty because of the two large security guards blocking the entrance. He did definitely feel like a celebrity, especially now his face had been plastered across gossip magazines since the party.

"I know you're trying to do something for your friend but I don't know" Niall huffed, leaning against his hand,

"Just go on a date? You'll be so good for each other, babe. Liam's such a big softie once you get to know him and he's a great cook"

"But not good enough for either of you?" The blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"I don't want a relationship and Lou has Harry... Please just consider it" Zayn asked, his voice ever so slightly laced with desperation,

"...I'll consider it."

Both Louis and Zayn's faces split into massive grins before they began to sip at their coffee once more. It was then that all attention was turned to Louis, both boys eager to know what was happening with Harry.

"...Im going to move in with him in New York, and I have an offer for NYU and it'll be cheaper to live with him so..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It's been like 3 weeks"

"I know... But, it feels so right."  
  
Niall smiled and looked down whilst Zayn pulled Louis into a side hug, nudging his nose against Louis' shoulder. The three boys rose to their feet and walked to the entrance of the café, each slipping a pair of sunglasses onto their face as soon as the cameras began to flash.

"Louis! Over here!"

"Louis is it true you've dated Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry? Are there more men?"

"Zayn how do you feel about Louis sleeping with your ex?"

"Niall are you gay?"

"Louis! Zayn! Niall!"

Zayn pulled Louis into his side before pushing him into the car first, before waving sarcastically at the paparazzi and climbing in too. Louis curled up into Niall's embrace and rubbed his eyes.

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them" he mumbled, "what the fuck is wrong with them?"

"They're just gossip hungry, you'll be okay. Just ignore them okay? Let's get you back home. When you flying back out to New York?"

"As soon as I can, I miss him already" Louis sighed, "God I love him so much, life his hard"

"Ah yes you have a beautiful millionaire boyfriend, such a hard life" Niall chuckled, ruffling Louis' feathery hair,

"Oh fuck off you twat."

As they climbed out of the car outside of Louis' mother's house, the door swung open and Jay gave Louis a small but slightly sad smile. He could see the stacks of boxes either side of her in the corridor with clothes and photographs written on them and he knew she was terribly upset.

"Please cheer up Mum" he sighed,

"I only just got to you back boo, and now you're moving to New York with a boy!" She mumbled, snuggling into his embrace, "You're not supposed to grow up"

"I'm saving you money by living with Harry, you don't have to pay for my rent" he chuckled, "I was going to NYU anyway"

"Promise me that you'll visit?"

"I promise."

 **1st August**  
"Help me you giant oaf!" Louis whined, as he stumbled up Harry's driveway with one of his boxes,

"You told me you didn't need any help two minutes ago, babe" Harry chuckled, grabbing another box, "Good job I'm such a wonderful boyfriend."

Louis rolled his eyes and put the box down in the hallway before heading back out to get the last one. He still couldn't believe he was moving in with Harry, it was amazing really - he was so excited to wake up to his beautiful face in the morning and fall asleep with him every night.

"Your house is-"

"Our house"

"Sorry, our house needs a good clean. Don't you have a maid, Styles?" Louis mocked, quirking an eyebrow as he brought in the last box,

"I was hoping you'd clean up for me actually"

"Only because you want to see this ass in a maid costume" he huffed, playfully punching the tall man's chest before snuggling into his arms,

"That's one of the reasons yes" the model grinned, nudging his YSL boot against Louis van covered feet, "But it's more because I'm a lazy fucker"

"Im supposed to be helping Niall pick an outfit for his date with Liam... I'm driving him there later so Zayn and I can apologise"

"You shouldn't have to apologise to him Lou" Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead,

"I hurt him Harry, it's the right thing to do."

The model nodded and pulled his boyfriend tighter into his chest, never wanting him to leave. Louis giggled cutely and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips before moving away to carry some of the boxes upstairs before he would drive to Niall's. The model sighed happily and couldn't help the smile on his face... He finally felt grown up. He'd settled down. Something he wasn't planning on doing until at least 35 but Louis made it so worth it.

"Right, I'll be back in half an hour... Make dinner?"

"I suppose I can do that, I love you"

"I love you too" Louis beamed, pecking his lips before heading back out, leaving Harry alone in their house and he couldn't feel any happier about that.

 

"I'm shitting it, lads" Niall squeaked, as they pulled up outside the restaurant, seeing Liam stood outside with a bunch of roses in his hands,

"It'll be fine, Ni. Come on."

The three men climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs, Liam noticeably swallowed and forced a smile when he saw Louis and Zayn approaching him.

"We know we've both been dicks, and this is our way of apologising" Zayn began,

"Niall is the sweetest guy I know and you deserve someone like that, so have fun on your date yeah?"

Liam nodded and bit his lip, handing the roses to the Irishman. Zayn and Louis exchanged a nod and left the couple to their date. The pair went their separate ways and the young man went back to his and Harry's home. As he drove up the road and pulled into the drive, he could hear music coming in from inside.

"What are you doing, Harold?" He chuckled to himself, climbing out of his car, locking it behind him.

He pushed open the front door and followed the sound of the music, realising it appeared to be one of the songs Zayn had realised with Niall's help. The boy leant against the door frame as he found the model painting in nothing but his underwear.

"...what'cha painting?" He hummed, looking at the abstract art stretching across the canvas,

"Dunno... Was inspired by colour of your eyes" Harry blushed, wrapping his arm around Louis waist as the 19 year old stood beside him, Louis' noting the blue paint streak across his cheek,

"Do you have a lot of paint? And perhaps a white sheet?"

"What are you suggesting, Mr Tomlinson?" The model smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

Louis just smirked and Harry just rolled his eyes, tossing Louis a large white sheet and pulling his paints out from underneath his desk. He watched as the 19 year old tossed the sheet across the bed and tucked in the edges as to cover the duvet and pillows underneath. At that moment it clicked in Harry's head exactly what Louis wanted to do.

"Paint us or put paint splotches on the sheet?" He asked, placing his hands on Louis waist, kissing at his neck,

"...hmm, us. But, mister artist, should we use complimentary or contrasting colours?" Louis chuckled,

"Blues and greens..." Harry mumbled, pulling Louis' shirt over his head, "Wanna lay down for me?"

Louis kicked off his trousers and boxers before lying on his back. Harry grabbed the paints and squeezed them directly onto Louis tanned skin, swirling the blue and green paint together with his brush - leaving it nice and thick so it wouldn't dry to fast.

"So beautiful..." The model purred, "do me?"

The 19 year old giggled and squeezed paint onto his own hands before rubbing them together and sliding them up Harry's chest and across his shoulder blades before the model pressed their lips together. Louis cupped Harry's cheeks as they kissed - staining the man's cheeks with green paint.

Harry flipped Louis onto his front and smirked, squeezing more paint onto his back and spreading it across the skin before he spread his cheeks began to messily eat the boy out. Louis whimpered and buried his face into the sheet, gripping it either side of his head. His breathing sped up and before long, Harry was working his fingers in and out the boy's tight hole.

"G-God fuck me good"

"What position, love?" Harry purred, "on your back? Spooning? Doggy?"

"On my back, w-wanna see you" Louis mewled.

The model nodded and flipped them over, pressing their chests together as they kissed, smearing more paint. For a while, they just rolled around for a while, making out like teenagers, biting lips, licking into each other's mouths - smearing paint further across the sheet before Harry finally pressed into him.

A loud moan permeated throughout the house, Louis eyes blown with lust. He pulled Harry down into a messy kiss as the model fucked into him hard and fast, one hand tangled in Louis hair, the other to the side of his head. It was loud and messy and the two were approaching orgasm way quicker than they wanted.

"H-Harry..." Louis whimpered, eyes meeting Harry's,

"Cum for me, angel."

Harry wrapped a hand around Louis throat and gripped the sides, tricking the brain into thinking he was being choked and the 19 year old almost immediately came across his paint coated stomach. The model wasn't far behind and before long he came hard into his boyfriend.

Louis giggled and pushed Harry away, making the model flop beside him, grinning at the handprints on the model's cheeks.

"Wanna see the art?" Harry chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Louis before lifting the paint covered boy off the bed.

The pair looked down at the sheet and it was a mess. But a beautiful blue and green mess. Their mess. They made eye contact before bursting out laughing, Louis throwing his head back. Harry put him down and grinned at him.

"...can we send it to Niall and tell him that Leonardo DiCaprio painted it?" Harry smirked, quirking an eyebrow,

"You're a monster"

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool."


End file.
